In love,but not with you
by Alchemypoetry
Summary: Tifa Lockhart,daughter of a powerful wealthy business owner.Her father wants to join companies with the Strife industry.In order to make it work,Tifa must marry one of Sir Strife's sons,but who says she'll get to choose? Cloti
1. Meeting the Chosen One

I do not own FFVII nor any of its characters,however the story idea is mine. "Cloti"main pairing.Also a hint of Yuff/Reno (cause they're so childish they go good together).

In Love,But not with you

Tifa Lockhart observed herself in her full length vanity mirror.Her reflection greeted her,but not at all friendly. Sure she looked nice,but she wasn't at all happy for what she was being dressed up for.

"Tifa,are you ready?" her father's voice echoed from downstairs. Sighing Tifa moved to her bedroom door and opened it slowly.Walking carefully,she traveled down the flight of stairs.

"Really father,I don't see why we have to do this".

"Tifa,now is not the time for argueing. You know that if the Lockhart and Strife companies combine,then the profit and value is worth merging for".

"But why do 'I' have to marry Strife's son?"Tifa asked angrily.

"Its an agreement that was settled upon. Besides,you get to choose which Strife you want to marry".

"Yahoo...Two brothers,one's a trouble maker and the other a business man. You say I'll get to choose,but you'll choose for me. Father I know you to well" Tifa sighed as she got into the back of a limo awaiting her.Tifa was wearing a slim black dress with an emerald green jacket pulling on the side,its eyes ablaze with fury. Only the best was suiteable for Tifa,or so her father made sure of. Her once ankle length hair had been shorten so it reached the small of her back.Her crimson pools lost forever in her thoughts,the only escape she had anymore.Her father had arranged a meeting with 'Head Strife' and his sons. Older one she heard the name was Sephiroth,and the younger was Cloud. She figured Cloud was the adventure-er,while Sephiroth sounded more like the business man.If it was truely up to her,she'd choose adventure any day to business.They pulled to a fairly expensive building,the meeting was held away from the public. The driver offered a helping hand to assist to climb out.

"Thanks"she muttered as her black sandel heels hit the pavement and held her weight. Mr.Lockhart and Tifa entered the building.

"Ah,you must be the Lockharts?"the manager asked politely. Mr.Lockhart smiled and nodded.

"This way please"he picked up two menus and led them into a concealed room away from others.When Tifa walked in she saw only two men sitting in the booths.One she knew as Mr.Strife,she had already met him.But the other with silver hair was one of his sons.

"Ah,Tifa,Sir Lockhart,nice you could make it" Mr.Strife stood up,his blondish silverish hair was geled to his head,combed neatly. He had bright blue eyes with green rings around the middle.He shook Mr.Lockhart's hand and kissed Tifa's knuckle politely.

"This is my eldest Sephiroth...I wish I could I say I knew where my youngest was"Mr.Strife had a bit of anger in his last words.Sephiroth rolled his eyes in the mentioning of his sibling.He sighed,and then got up,greeting Tifa with a large bow.She bowed back and wanted to puke.All four sat down in the booth,facing eachother.Lockhart and Strife started talking business which Sephiroth voice his opinions on certain subjects.

'I'm screwed...this guy's a business nut! My father will choose him...He's not bad looking though...not that I go for looks alone but...This is going to be one hell of a night...Jeez,I'm already bored' Tifa thought to herself as she started to fiddle with her napkin.

After an estimate of fifteen minutes talking,Sephiroth's cell rang.Picking it up he raised a finger as if to say 'one moment please'.

"Hello?...Where are you..."he asked coldly.Mr.Strife closed his eyes in annoyance,"Outside?...I don't see you". Loud obnoxious fenrir noises filled the parking lot outside.

"But I sure as hell hear you"Sephiroth hissed.A laugh came from the other end of the phone,loud enough to hear.Sephiroth's catlike eyes closed as he flipped the phone down and tucked it away in his pockets.The door to their private booth soon opened and in strode a warrior like man. Golden spikes for hair jutted from his scalp.They helped shape his face.High cheek bones and brilliant blue eyes with the hint of Sephiroth's mako in them.He didn't wear a suite like his father or brother.Instead he wore rider clothes,a few leather strappings across his chest as if to hold something large on his back. Cloth material covered his left arm and left half of his torso,all the way down to his ankle where black boots made their way up. A normal pair of black pants and shirt were all in order,but his attire startled his family.

"Cloud...why are you dressed like that?" his father asked angrily.Cloud shrugged before giving him the bad boy smile.

"I can't run around naked,they'd put me in jail for that".Despite herself,Tifa found herself smiling at his remark,not that she'd mind seeing him naked.She snapped out of her trance,she didn't know this boy.Even if he was drop dead gorgeous,she was behaving like a stupid high school girl wanting to live her fantasys about someone she'd looked at.Sephiroth and Mr.Strife looked at Cloud as though they were trying to burst him into flame.Cloud blinked a few times,signalling to them that their attempts were failing.

"Hey...I'm Cloud Strife" he said smoothly to Tifa,taking her hand and kissing her knuckle just as his father did.His eyes stayed on her as he placed his kiss,staring intently and intensely into hers,as if reading her very soul.

"Nice to meet you Cloud..."Tifa took her hand back,her legs were shaking uncontrollably.Why she didn't know,she hadn't felt this light headed since grade school and her first crush in it.He smiled as he took his seat next to his brother and looked at the menu.Mr.Strife and Lockhart resumed talking,Sephiroth resumed voicing his opinions.Tifa sighed,becoming bored.They had already ordered what they wanted so it'd be awhile for them to cook it.

"Would you gentlemen excuse me?I need a bit of fresh air"Tifa said standing up and walking towards the door.

"Would you like some company? Business talk usually bores me to"Cloud replied also standing.Tifa shrugged and walked and walked out,secretly thrilled for some odd reason.The guys left behind seemed to wrapped up in business talk to notice or care.

Tifa sat on one the benches placed outside.

"I hate social meetings like this.Its one thing to talk about something when your the only one intrested in.But dragging someone else who ahs no intrest at all is just stupid"Tifa sighed leaning back against the hard wood.Cloud sat next to her.

"Tell me about it.My father and brother are always breathing down my neck about business.Business business business...God,I hate it! I have no intrest in it what so ever".

"And here I thought you were just a pretty face".

"What?"

"Nothing!"Tifa covered her mouth quickly,had she really just said that outloud! Cloud looked at her and raised an eyebrow,before smiling lightly.

"So...your father's trying to get you to choose one of us to marry to join companies,am I right?"

"Half right I suppose.My father 'says' he'll let me choose,but I know its a stupid lie.He'll choose for me,just like he did my cousin.He only cares if its good for business".

"Typical dad thing...how long do you think it'll be before out food's ready?"

"I suspect half an hour to forty five minutes...maybe an hour considering the waiters wouldn't want to interrupt the meeting taking place...why?"

"Wanna go for a ride?"

"What?"

"On my fenrir...would you like to go for a ride?"

"Where?"

"I know a place where my friends and I hold races for money,its closed down so its the best place to go".

"Why is it closed down?"

"The road ends after awhile"Cloud said with a smirk.Tifa smiled.

"Sure...I could use a thrill right now"getting up she followed him to his fenrir.He hopped on and she hopped on after him.He used his feet to wheel them out of the parking lot,she didn't have to ask why.The sudden noise would make the others realize that they were gone.Getting at least to a streetlight around the corner,then fired up the engine. The fenrir roared to life and the back wheel spun crazily before being placed on the ground.As soon as it got a good grip they were off.The take off was one large jolt,Tifa's hair whipped around her face.She held on tightly to Cloud's waist,loving the wind around her.

"Hey Spikey! Whats up! Hey,thought you were busy with that me...whose the dame?" a friend of Cloud's waved and stopped speaking.His dark skin and metal arm made him look some what of a thug.

"Hey Barret...This is the daughter or Lockhart enterprises,Tifa"Cloud replied removing his glasses.They had rode to the road he had mentioned,and his friends were there for their annual race.Others were there,no faces in which Tifa reconized. For once she felt envious of this 'Cloud' character,he got the chance to lead a normal life with friends who understood his power,and still treated him like shit,the way friends do sometimes.Those she didn't know waved to her and smiled warmly,they felt she was no threat to them.

"Well...we're really not supposed to be here"Cloud scratched his head with a sly smirk.

"But I doubt our family will notice we're gone until our food is ready"Tifa shrugged,she dismounted the fenrir and stood against the railing on the side of the road.

"Hey Cloud...can I talk to ya real quick?"Barret asked,a smile fitting across his face.Cloud shrugged and dismounted,following Barret to the other side of the street.They began speaking but Tifa couldn't hear what they were saying.All she knew that when Barret nudged Cloud's shoulder and winked,Cloud had punched him hard in the shoulder,shaking his head with a smile as he walked away.

"You know its true spikey ass"Barret laughed,half yelling.One with red hair tied in a ponytail approached Cloud,his black jeans rustling in the wind.Sunglasses hung on his forhead,a cool and calm smile on his lips.

"Hey,Cloud...Up for a quick race?"

"If your ready to lose Reno, then sure" Cloud smiled back,a challenging smile.Reno chuckled as he walked to his own fenrir,bringing it next to Cloud's as he started it up. Both engines roared loudly,the bikes themselves sounding like demons fighting.A young ninja girl walked in between the bikes,she had mentioned her name was Yuffie.

"Ready?...Set?...GO!" she flipped into the air as the fenrirs and their riders took off.They drove insanely all over the road,every second becoming deadly close to the end of the track.Tifa glanced down at her watch,they should start heading back if they were to make it in time.She cupped her hands around her mouth and screamed.

"CLOUD! WE NEED TO HEAD BACK!" Cloud turned his head,it was nearly impossible for him to hear her,but he knew what she said.

"RENO! WE NEED TO CUT THIS RACE SHORT!I GOTTA GO!"Cloud shouted to his challenger.Reno nodded and slowed his fenrir to a stop.Cloud merely turned his around,one of his famous bike moves and started heading back to them.

"You may to extend your arm Tifa" Yuffie laughed as Cloud came up fast.

"He has got to be kidding me"Tifa watched him come closer.No,he wasn't.Yuffie was quick and extended Tifa's arm for her,since she wouldn't move it herself.Cloud grabbed her while rushing by and put her behind him.He waved a 'so long' to his friends and headed back the restraunt.Pulling in quietly,Cloud put his fenrir back in parking and fixed Tifa's hair.She was still staring at him as though he had three heads.

"What?"

"Thats how you actually give people rides!"

"When I'm in a rush,yeah".

"What the hell is wrong with you!"

"Tifa,you said you wanted a thrill ride,wasn't it a thrill?"he had her there,it was exactly what she'd ask for.She wasn't expecting it because no one ever took her seriously.She blinked several times and sighed.

"Well...we should go in"Tifa ran her fingers through her hair and walked to the entrance of the door.

"Tifa".

"Hmm?"Tifa turned around,and faced Cloud.

"Who would you choose?" she didn't have to ask him for what he was refering to.Her cheeks tinted a cherry color.

"Well to ease your mind how bout,I sure as hell wouldn't choose Sephiroth...give me time to get to know you Cloud" Tifa smiled warmly.She ripped off a piece of paper from a nearby menu,took a pen from the counter and gave him her number.Cloud took the paper from her and stuffed it in his pocket,a triumphant smile settled over him.

"I expect to get a call from you".

"Expect one soon then".

They snuck back into their booth with little effort.The guys were still speaking about business when they sat down.A few seconds passed and a waiter came in the room carrying their food.Cloud looked at Tifa and she stared back,both thinking the same thing "Great timing".Soon dinner was over,Cloud and Tifa had spent it in silence.They wondered if it were ever possible to run out of things to say about business.

"Well,we had a lovely evening" Mr.Lockhart said shaking Mr.Strife's hand.

"Our pleasure...we do hope to see you again"Strife smiled.Sephiroth bowed before them and lightly kissed Tifa's knuckle.Mr.Strife just bowed.Cloud kissed her hand as well,but then after words kissed her lightly on the lips,earning a stunned silence from the elders.

"Lovely meeting you Tifa"he said slyly.Tifa curtsied and turned around to walk side by side with her father.She had no doubt in her mind that Cloud was probably in deep shit for what he had just done.Tifa was convinced that both her father and Mr.Strife was trying to set her up with Sephiroth,but Cloud was getting in the way.He being a problem,could become a very big problem.

A/N: I'm pretty sure a bunch of you are going..."Why are they related!" Well,I wanted a sibling rivalry that is the most deadly it could be.Where it goes so far as to killing your sibling,I saw it fitting if competing with the heart of lovely Tifa Lockhart.Another question answered,I don't feel like distinguishing the dads by giving them real names,they're not particularly important.What do you think so far?Is it good?


	2. Rivalries

I do not own FFVII nor any of its characters,however the story idea is mine. "Cloti"main pairing.Also a hint of Yuff/Reno (cause they're so childish they go good together).

In Love,But not with you

Tifa climbed out of the limo and walked quickly to the front door of her home.Her father trailed behind her.The door opened as soon as she approached and was greeted by a faithful servant with to happy of an attitude.

"So Tifa...what do you think of the Strifes?"Mr.Lockhart asked,giving the servant his over coat.Tifa stopped at the foot of a winding staircase.

"They're nice people,I suppose"she answered with a smile,though he couldn't see it.

"Good...I was thinking your wedding could be on a thursday,somewhere in August and such...".

"Hold,reverse,play.Excuse me?What did you say?"her secret saying of annoyance.She always used to say it when she was younger and didn't like what her parents said.

"Your wedding,on a Thursday or something.Some time in August".

"Father...August is in a month,I won't have a groom that soon".

"Yes you will...Sephiroth is a fine business man,and he will be a great advancement to our industry".

"Oh,hell to the fuck no.I'm not marrying Sephiroth".

"Excuse me?"

"Father you said I could choose whoever I wanted!"Tifa balled her fists.Mr.Lockhart looked at her.

"And who were you planning on choosing?"

"Well jeez,it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out if I didn't like the older brother,there's only one other canidate to choose from" Tifa screamed,her anger rising.

"That boy is a meniace...He would bring the company into the dark".

"In case you haven't noticed...I don't want to run the family business.I'm nineteen dad,business doesn't intrest me! I want to have friends and go out on the weekends,go to normal schools,go out on dates,I want to have a normal life!"

"Hey! I tried my very hardest to get this family in the power where it is today,young lady".

"Why do you think mom committed suicide!She was sick of being a caged bird,and so am I!You'll be lucky if you find me asleep tomorrow instead of hanging from my ceiling fan!" Tifa stomped up the stairs,he heels clicked loudly on the marble.Once she reached her room,she threw open the door,walked in,then slammed it shut and locked it.She kicked off her shoes,letting them slam into the walls and sat on her bed fustrated.Her cell rang its catchy jingle.

"Unknown Caller"is what it read.Tifa raised and eyebrow as he eyes narrowed.

"Hello!" still angry she yelled into the reciever.

"Wanna go to a party?"

"Cloud?"

"Yeah?"

"...sure"Tifa smirked an evil smile,her father would be lucky if she came back home at all.

Tifa walked to the balcony on the side of her room,the curtains swayed with the breeze.Tifa had replaced her sleek dress for a leather vest with a white tank underneath.Her pants were a black fabric and she had somewhat of a cape from her hips down.One her feet were comfortable sneakers.Her hair hung loose and danced with the wind as well.Black leather gloves sealed her fingers,palms,and knuckles out of sight.Proping herself on the ledge she prepared to jump.Her wallet and cell was in her pocket,just in case it was needed.Tifa jumped and landed like a cat,with ease,on the ground.One leg scrunched to her chest,the other stretched to the side of her.She quickly stood and brushed herself off.She then ran to the Seventh Heaven Bar,their meeting place.It wasn't a long journey,nor a long run,but the night was hot so Tifa's cheeks looked a little flush when she entered through the door.Drunks looked up as she entered and winked at her.One who was barely intoxicated walked up to her.

"Hey babe...lookin for a good time with a handsome man?"his voice was kind of slurred and he reeked of alcohol,but Tifa could see his eyes were unclouded.She scowled at him,and felt someone place their hand on her shoulder.

"She's already involved with a previous engagement"Cloud steered her away from the drunkies.The man tapped Cloud on the shoulder,making him turn around.This insane half drunk asshole dared to get rude.

"Hey man...I saw her first.So why don't cha just back on up and leave!"the random man swung his fist at Cloud,but Cloud easily caught it and forced his hand to bend in a way it should never bend.He made it so this guy could literally touch his shoulder blade with the same hand the shoulder was attached to without the use of his other hand.The man screamed in agony,making the others look up.

"Come on...before trouble starts"Cloud pushed Tifa back out the door.

"Are they always like this?"she asked.

"I wouldn't know"Cloud replied mounting his fenrir.Tifa jumped on behind him and held onto his waist securely.Buildings seemed to fly by,all looking alike and organized.It made her think of home which she shuddered.Soon they were dismounting and walking into club with heavy music flooding through the door.Cloud took her hand and led her past the crowd to a table where sat the people she had met earlier.They waved to her,and she waved back,a feeling of 'rightness' flooding her body.She felt these people would be her friends to.

"Tifa,you must tell me where you got that vest" Yuffie said getting up.Reno had been sitting next to her,his arm around her shoulder,and didn't look at all happy when the ninja got up.Tifa shrugged.

"I stole it".

"Really?"Yuffie seemed peaked with intrest,she was after all a thief.

"Yeah,my dad wouldn't let me get it and refused to give me money so I just took it...fits nice doesn't it?"Tifa placed her hands on her hips,yes,this is where she belonged.The vest fitted her just as nicely as she did this group of friends.And let me tell you,it fitted her nicely.

Tifa had learned alot about the group in just one hour,then she ever had about her own so called 'friends'.Since Rude and Barret were old enough,they purchased alcohol for everyone.Cloud chose not to,since he was driving.

"Aw come on Spikey!You drive like a lunatic anyway!Whose to know your a little tipsy"Barret laughed forcing a beer in Cloud's hand.Cloud rolled his eyes as he put the beverage on the table before them.They offered Tifa some but she turned them down.

"I don't like alcohol to much,just some stuff.Not a beer fan"Rude and Barret looked at her as though she had lost her mind.

"What?" Tifa tilted her head to the side in question.Yuffie tugged on her shoulder.

"Just ignor them,they're beer fanatics,its scary sometimes".

"Mostly its funny"Reno pointed out.Barret had challenged Rude to a drinking contest,both getting clumsier by the second,their voices slurring and laughing at nothing in particular.

"Hey Yuff...wanna dance?"Reno asked,hopeful.Tifa smiled,it was obvious he liked her,and already she had learned Yuffie didn't notice signs of affection.Yuffie nodded and followed Reno to the dance floor.Tifa looked around,Cloud was no where in sight.Not wanting to stay with the drunks,Tifa walked to the nearest exit to get some fresh air.Cloud was leaning against the wall,his eyes closed.

"You invite me to a party and then stay outside?Thats very confusing"Tifa folded her arms with a smile.Cloud looked up and smiled back.

"Just got a headache,and the music doesn't really do anything to help ease the pain...how drunk are they?"

"They're having competitions to see which guy can fall over in the funniest way".Cloud laughed as he closed his eyes again.

"I think the pounding of the base you hear from outside would be making your headache hurt even worse"Tifa noted.Cloud opened his eyes again.

"Didn't want to leave and make you worry".

"Then lets go sit over there on the park bench,it should be quieter".They walked across the street to the small park and sat on an iron bench,listening to the crickets chirp and the grass crumple underneath their feet.

"So..."Tifa said,starting a conversation,"Why are you such a trouble maker?"

"Heh...Guess you could say,I need to beat my brother at something".

"You two don't get along very well do you?"

"Not really.We've been rivalries ever since I was born.He hates me so much,and I guess I'm likewise".

"That doesn't answer my question,and beating your brother at trouble isn't a good thing".

"I don't want to go into business...I don't see the point of it...one day the stock market will eventually crash,and we'll have what that Alernate Universe had called the 'Great Depression'.My father wants to stay in power,but he doesn't see that my brother is over throwing him day by day".

"Is your family that bad?"

"My brother hired a 'Hitman' for my seventeenth birthday to get rid of me,I'm twenty now...yeah,its that bad".

"Ouch".

"Thats not even the best part".

"Hmm?"

"My father's hitman ended up killing my brother's hitman by mistake.Both my family members want me dead.They say I get in the way to much.Once I actually responded 'then why don't you kill me'.Guess they took me literally"Cloud shrugged.

"And I thought I had it rough".

"All my friends have it rough,thats why we all get along"Cloud shrugged.

"What do you mean?"

"Reno and Rude work for the asshole ShinRa,Yuffie's a ninja princess thief whose not allowed to know anyone beyond her bloodline,and Barret lost his wife last year to a guy in SOLDIER under ShinRa's command.And your father's forcing you to marry my brother.We all have it bad".

"How did you know that?"

"My father talks very loudly when he's being secretive"Cloud answered.

"I threatened my father I was going to commit suicide like my mother did"Tifa's eyes drifted to the floor.

"That'd be such a waste of life".Tifa looked up to find him staring at her.She shrugged and turned her head away,but his hand brought her chin back in his direction.He leaned down and lightly brushed his lips against her's like he had done earlier.His tongue ran across her lower lip,begging entrance into her mouth.Tifa was about to comply when she pushed him away and looked on the ground.

"Cloud...I don't even know you...and yet,I'm allowing you to get passed all my barriers...how are you doing this to me?" Tifa asked quietly.Cloud couldn't answer,and didn't need to when suddenly his cell rang.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?"

"Somewhere where your hitman can't find me brother dear".

"Cloud,your starting to bug me".

"Then what do you want so I can hang up".

"You need to come home".

"Yeah...no thats alright.Your basically telling me to go lie in a ditch with a butch of poisoness snakes".

"Alright,but if I find you,I'll bring you back home myself and tear you to pieces".

"You have one hour to do that then"Cloud hung up and placed his phone back into his back pocket.

"I should get you home,trouble's going to be coming my way soon,and I'd rather you nor my friends were around to be made targets"Cloud said standing up.He offered his hand to help her,and she took it greatfully.They took the back way to his fenrir and hopped on.He drove close to her house a stealthy way,by useing very little gas and power.He stopped at her home and watched her dismount.

"Thanks for the wonderful time..."Tifa kissed him on the cheek,that was as far as she'd go right now.She was not going to be some high school slut around a gorgeous guy.Cloud bowed his head and looked at his watch,but made sure that she climbed through her window safely.His heart beated nervously as his senses picked up that his brother was closing in on him.

A/N: I think its going rather well,don't you?Special Ice cream sunday to Eldameldor for the first review and encouraging words,this chapter's for you


	3. Planning ahead and learning truth

I do not own FFVII nor any of its characters,however the story idea is mine. "Cloti"main pairing.Also a hint of Yuff/Reno (cause they're so childish they go good together).

In Love,But not with you

Tifa could hear the sound of Cloud's fenrir motor as it took off a few blocks down. She crossed over to her closet and picked out a comfy pair of pants and a plain shirt to sleep in. A knock sounded at her door, causing her to look up. Tifa's eyes narrowed, she knew who it was.

" What do you want dad ?" she asked coldly from the safety of her room.

" Are you decent ?" Tifa slipped on her pajamas and hid her outing clothes. She walked the short distance to her door and opened it, a smug look on her face.

" Tifa, I was wondering if I could talk to you..."

" That depends, what are you going to talk to me about ".

Cloud slowed his fenrir to a stop, looking in all directions for any signs of danger. He held completely still, trying to sense if his brother was gaining or if he had lost him. His eyes narrowed and turned catlike, shifting to pick up any signs of movement.

"Hello Cloud...what are you doing out so late? Shouldn't you be at home? Its past your curfew " a familar voice spoke up.Cloud turned his head to face it. The short silver hair and black leather told Cloud automatically who it was.

" Kadaj...shouldn't you be out worshiping my brother ?" Cloud snarled with distaste. He didn't like the people Sephiroth hung out with, probably because they all worshiped Sephiroth like a God.

" By your brother's will...I am doing my job " Kadaj answered , picking up a phone and pressing the two way. Cloud started up the engine , and took off quickly, he could feel his brother's power coming closer. Cloud made the fenrir go faster, trying to lose him. But it was no use, Sephiroth had locked onto his signal of power and he had no chance of losing him now. Gritting his teeth he took a short cut to his racing road. He'd lose Sephiroth there, he knew he could. After all, he was the only one crazy enough to drive right off the road into the fifty story drop, and live. After a few minutes he saw the familar sign of ' Danger: Road out ' . He drove straight into the sign, and headed for the tunnel that would allow him to escape. Suddenly something was lifting him off his bike, then it left him fall back down onto the seat. A fist hit him square in the back, knocking him off his moving fenrir. The fenrir only continued for so long until it fell over and the engine automatically shut off. Cloud rolled roughly on the ground until the motion of energy hadn't had so much force on him. He stumbled to his feet,a large scrath mark cutting across his right cheek, another cut above his eye.

" I told you if I found you I'd tear you to pieces " Sephiroth said calmly, walking to to Cloud.

"To be all but fair...you were warned, you didn't find me on your own " Cloud growled as he tried to remain his balance while standing.

Sephiroth calmly walked up to his younger sibling. His pure catlike eyes staring into Cloud's.

"What exactly fasinates you about this girl? Have you a reason to keep her away from me? Or have your habits of wanting what I can't have still stayed with you after all these years? I know you well Cloud...you really think trying to make this girl fall for you is going to hurt me? Think again little brother, I don't have the same weaknesses as you do. All I have to do is pay attention to this girl, and you go absolutely insane. You always want what you can't have don't you Cloud? You haven't changed, and you probably never will " Sephiroth smiled.

" Its not like that " Cloud answered quietly.

" Really? Are you going to try and convince me that you feel some sort of connection with this girl ? Thats sweet...but unfortunately for you, both her father and ours has decided I'd make the better husband. Not surprise there really, so have your fun and try very hard to convince her otherwise that your a good boy. I won't tell her about your reputation,nor will I tell your friends. But they'll find out sooner or later, cause your going to crack one of these days Cloud. And I do remember so easily what happened to the last city we lived in when you cracked...those poor people didn't have a chance. And people say I'm the evil brother ". Cloud's eyes narrowed.

"You promised you wouldn't bring that up ".

"I promised I wouldn't around your friends, whats the harm in when I bring it up around you ?"

"Shut up !"

" Why? Your aware of what you did, its not like I'm telling you something new ".

" SHUT UP! "

"Why, am I making you angry ?" Sephiroth's smile grew into a triumphant smirk.

" Your testing my patience Sephiroth "

" Or really? To bad your patience is nothing but a short fuse " . Sephiroth folded his arms calmly and closd his eyes in a ' smart ' way. A fist collided with his head and Sephiroth was forced off his feet. Opening his eyes he looked up at Cloud, his eyes angry.

" Your never supposed to hit your betters Cloud ".

" Just get back on your feet ".

" Eager to fight are we ?" Sephiroth asked tauntingly. Even he knew how dangerous Cloud could be if his mind completely cracked. The first time Cloud had lost it had been when he was eight. The day had started out fine, but Sephiroth, who was eleven , had decided to push his buttons a little harder that day. He surely hadn't expected his brother to grow so mad he grew quiet, and when he had looked at his older brother, his eyes held madness in them. Sephiroth had the problem to, but he had never cracked because everyone loved him. Everyone had treated him with respect, but treated Cloud like a plague, even their own father.

" You know, this has become a sport to me brother, to see how much patience you've developed over the years " Sephiroth reached into the air and snapped his fingers. A long sword made of the finest metals appeared. Cloud walked to his fenrir and opened the hidden compartment and took out to buster swords. The two fought like crazy, sparks flying everywhere, blood spilling. What made them stop, was the sounds of police sirens, the had apparently ' disturbed the peace'.Cloud and Sephirtoh had matching one wing coming out of their shoulder blades. Cloud swung one final time, but Sephiroth moved out of the way. He used his famous disappearing act, wanting Cloud to take the blame. The officers would be blocking his only was back to the city. Running to his fenrir, he stood it right side up, mounted, and took off. While driving, he put the blades away. He turned his head around to see if the cops were still coming, and they were. Speeding up he could hear them warn him about ' the road is ending ' and to ' stop '. He could see the end of the road way, and charged full speed ahead. The officers were stunned as the rider and his fenrir, sailed down into the darkness below.

" You...must...be...out...of...your...MIND! Are you fucking kidding me! I'm not standing for this! " Tifa screamed loudly. Her father had to be kidding, had to be out of his mind. In her hands was a calender her father had handed her. The date August 2nd was marked as ' Wedding Ceremony'. August 2nd happened to be three weeks away. Mr. Lockhart tried to calm his daughter by gently placing his hand on her should. Tifa shook it off.

"Don't touch me! Your nothing but a liar! " Tifa shoved her father out of her room and ran to the balcony, then jumped off the edge. As soon as her feet touched the ground, she broke into a run. Tears streaming down her cheeks, no idea where she was going, just...going. She wanted to be anywhere but there. Running blindly and fast she ended up at the ocean. The crashing waves made her feel more relaxed. Wandering towards the water she fell into the sand and brought her knees to her chest. Her crying made her breathing hard to deal with, but she didn't care, she hoped she choked or something that would end the miserable life she had.

" Tifa? " a familar voice spoke her name, but it also sounded painful. Looking up she saw Cloud, he didn't look so good like he had twenty minutes ago. Standing up she wiped her tears away.

" W...What happened to you? " she asked, trying to change the subject. Cloud's scars on his cheek and above his eye were still bleeding profusely. He also looked like he had broken his arm.

" I ugh...ran into...trouble. If I don't cause it...it finds me " Cloud smiled guiltily. Tifa tilted her head to the side and Cloud shrugged her questioning away. Yawning, he sat down in the sand. He made a slight pain noise as he sat. Tifa sat beside him.

" So...why were you crying? "

" Why are you injured ?"

" Going to fight fire with fire are we? " Cloud smirked and closed his eyes.

" I'll answer you if you answer me ".

"Why are you being so hostile towards me Tifa? " Cloud asked a little worriedly, had Sephiroth already spoken to her? He did like her...but he needed more time to feel anything else towards her, true he didn't want her to have feelings for his brother. He wanted to be happy for once, instead of being cast out into the dark.

Tifa looked back down at the sand.

" Sorry...I don't mean to be bitchy...its just that...apparently...I'm getting married on August 2nd ".Cloud choked on air as she spoke those words.

" B...but thats in three weeks! That gives me no time ".

" Time for what? " Tifa asked suspicously.

" Gives me no time to get to know you more ".

" Well you don't have to worry "

" Hmm? "

" I'm not getting married to you...not according to my father... "

" But I thought you said..."

" I know what I said...my father went back on his word... thats why I was crying ". Cloud blinked a few times before putting a comforting arm around her shoulder. Tifa leaned against him and watched the waves crash on the shore, the sound making her sleepy. It wasn't long until Cloud heard her breathing mellow out. He shook her lightly, she needed to be going home, just like he needed to be. Tifa moaned in annoyance as he shook her, but she didn't wake up. Cloud rolled his eyes, talk about a heavy sleeper. Cloud inspected his injured arm carefully before hosting her up with him and walking to his fenrir, it looked better than he did.

The journey back to her home proved not to be easy. He had to drive, keep them both balance, and worse, stay quiet. Pulling into the drive way was daring, but Cloud didn't have the energy to pull in all sneaky like. Lifting her up with anything but ease, Cloud contimplated about knocking on her front door and handing Tifa to her father, it might prove that he wasn't all that bad. But he knew Tifa would never forgive him. Breathing in through his nose he let out a large sigh before crossing over to where her balcony stood. The question became...how was he to do this? Looking up he saw the angle of the railings. Using alot of his strength he threw her up in the air, used the wall to climb (advent children style), caught her in mid-fall, then used his body weight to knock them into her room. He landed harshley on his back and knew he'd pay for it by morning time. Getting up slowly, Cloud placed Tifa on her bed, he had never actually been to her room and was thankful he had gotten the right room. He tucked her in and made sure no one else was around. He wanted to scope through her room, but...that would have to wait. Moving to her bed, he placed a light kiss on her forhead, he'd prove Sephiroth wrong...this girl was different. Turning, he jumped down and scampered to his fenrir, before speeding quietly away, back home where he'd no doubt get his ass kicked.

A/N: I like some of your suggestions, and some of you are good in the sense you've already guessed what I had planned...but what else can you conclude? You like?


	4. Been killin you to know

I do not own FFVII nor any of its characters,however the story idea is mine. "Cloti"main pairing.Also a hint of Yuff/Reno (cause they're so childish they go good together).

In Love,But not with you

Cloud opened the front door of his home as quietly as he could. It made only one creak as it swung open. Cloud held his breath before sticking his head through the arch way. The entrance to the house was dark, no servants greeted him and no lights turned on. Cloud snuck in and closed the door quietly behind him. He walked up the curling staircase to his room. He slipped off his boots once he hit the top and placed them to the side. He slid on the tile in his socks, the floor was freshly waxed. Shuffling his feet he made it to his room, hearing no noise come from his father's nor his brother's room, he snuck into his own. He knew where everything was by heart, so the pitch black was no problem for him. Manuvering around the solid objects he knew were on his floor he made it to his lamp on his nightstand. Reaching under the shade he switched the light on, making the room visable,and also the figure sitting on his bed. Cloud jumped back as he reconized the face of his father.

" Where've you been Cloud ? "

" I... ugh... "

" So much outside adventure is not good for your health "

" I know that I was just... "

" So then where were you? "

" Out... ".

" Where? "

" Just...out ".

" Where? " Mr.Strife asked again,this time more demanding and harshly.

" The road... the beach...just around "

" I see... " Mr.Strife got up from his bed and walked towards the door,opening it and stepping out. He turned around as he prepared to shut the door.

" By the way Cloud... your grounded...good night " Mr.Strife closed and locked the door from the outside. Unlike Tifa's room, Cloud had no windows in his room, just a sunroof light.

" Grounded! You can't be serious! " Cloud yelled quickly running to his door and trying the lock. He put a full force punch into the door angrily. He walked back over to his bed and sat down indian style,an elbow on his knee holding up his chin. He swore he heard Sephiroth laugh from the other side.

Churchbells rang loudly and all was happy...except for the bride. Tifa was dressed in the traditional white gown and was walking down the isle to Sephiroth's side. A force made her walk as she tried to run the opposite direction. Cloud was in the place as best man, a chain cuff tight around his neck, as well as all the guests of honor in the wedding.

' Say I do Tifa ' Sephiroth laughed evilly.

' NO! I won't! Someone help me! ' but no one came to her rescue. She screamed again and looked at her new friends for help for anything.

' Tifa...Tifa...Tifa...Tifa...Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiifaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa '...

" Lady Tifa please wake up ". Tifa jolted upwards and nearly gave the maid that came to wake her a concussion. Tifa placed a hand over her eyes and apologized softly. The maid nodded and left her room and stopped at the doorway.

" Your father needs to see you as soon as possible...he says to wear something nice but casual " the maid bowed before closing the door. Tifa raised an eyebrow as she got up to get dressed. She chose a blue half sleeved shirt and black leather pants complete with heeled boots. She tied her hair back with a single pink ribbon,a gift from a friend of her's that was truely her friend before she moved. Walking down stairs she met up with her father.

" Alright...whats this all abou...t ? " Tifa paused in her steps as Sephiroth and her father were talking.

" I planned you love birds a day out to spend with one another " Mr. Lockhart smiled. Tifa's eye twitched dangerously.

" Love...birds! " before Tifa could explode her father shoved her hand into Sephiroth's and pushed the two out the door.

The lunch Sephiroth and Tifa had...was exceptionally weird. He only spoke of how much the company would benifit of their marriage. Tifa leaned her chin on her elbow, having no choice but to listen to his words. Breathing in deeply she stopped him.

" Look...Sephiroth... I have nothing against you...but your just not my type...I want to have an adventurous life, to see the world...not to stay behind a glass wall and watch the world filter by... your just...to much like my father...and I can't deal with that ". Sephiroth sighed and clasped his hands together in front of his chin.

" Then I'm sorry to tell you that we don't really have a choice. I'm good with business, and Lockhart enterprises gets transported to our company. Its the only way to work ".

" Hey... I may not be a genuis at this business shit...but how about I make you a deal? "

" Like what ? "

" Lets say we sign a policy where I transport the materia you need from my company to yours, but we wouldn't need to get married ".

" Can't do that ".

" Why not? "

" Because if something were to happen, our policy would cancel out, where as if we were married we wouldn't have to worry about some thing ".

" Are you threatening me? " Sephiroth laughed at her question, but his eyes held no playful banter as he replied " Yes ". Tifa blinked a bit nervously as he laughed again, there really was no getting out of this.

" What are your feelings toward my brother? " Sephiroth's catlike eyes narrowed with delight, he couldn't wait to wave the information about Cloud right under her nose.

" W...why are you asking me that? "

" Because I think your falling for his act, not his true self "

" His...act...what do you mean? "

Cloud leaned against his headboard and closed his eyes. Getting up he paced the sides of his room. The books on his shelf no longer caught his intrest as they had when he was younger. All about the importance of business and the efficent way to run a company, or how to avoid going bankrupt. Now that he thought about it, it had never intrested him. He had always been intrested in the books his brother owned about materia, how to use it, sword fighting skills and how to balance the weight of a blade when fighting. How to manuver your body and strain it when you were weaker than really shown. But his father never allowed Cloud to read these books, so more than once he had stolen a few pages and read them at night when he was supposed to be resting. Cloud tried twisting the knob again but it was still locked, his father had grown wiser about believing Cloud would just listen to his word. Sucking on his teeth in annoyance Cloud walked up to his dresser and changed his attire to a black undershirt and baggy gray pants. You could say that was his attire for staying home.

" Ok... I get it...I'm grounded...I won't leave home, I promise " Cloud put up his hands in surrender and threw the keys to his fenrir on the night stand. The door unlocked.

" You swear it? " his father asked from the other side.

" On mom's grave " Cloud rolled his eyes. His door swung open and his father was walking away. Cloud's socked feet shuffled down the stairs into the den and sat on the couch, turning the television on. He got comfortable and let his legs take up the remaining space on the couch. He heard the door open and the familar steps of his brother's shoes.

" Oh good gracious Sephy...I'm so glad your home...you have no idea just how well things run when your not around " Cloud said in a high pitched mocking voice.

" Very cute little brother...don't you suppose you should act your age when a lady is present? " Sephiroth smiled slyly as he step foot in the den.

" But you've always said I've always truthfully acted my age " Cloud responded nonchantly. Tifa shortly followed Sephiroth, non speaking. She looked at Cloud with a bit of fear. Cloud raised an eyebrow and his face went into surprise then coldness. He looked at Sephiroth's sly smile and knew what exactly had happened, Cloud was out of the battle to ' win fair lady's heart '. She knew the truth, and now she'd never listen to him. Cloud had a hard time relaxing on the spot and he knew Sephiroth was enjoying his discomfort.

' Don't get angry don't get angry don't get angry don't get angry...its what he wants...at least wait until she leaves,there's no need for her to get caught in this mess and get hurt ' Cloud chanted in his head, trying to keep his focus on the screen. But he found he couldn't, Tifa and Sephiroth had come and sat down on the couch now,for Sephiroth had moved Cloud's legs. Cloud could only keep his attention on the tiny hands clasped together and shaking, Tifa was obviously afraid to even be near him now. Cloud got up and walked out of the den without a word.

Sephiroth drove Tifa home in silence, she was obviously to shocked at the information. And seeing the way Cloud reacted was just crushing her belief of him being innocent. He got back home and went straight to his room. However, as soon as he opened the his door a hand grabbed his throat and pushed him against the wall.

" What did you tell her? " Cloud's voice was cold...like a familar voice...like their father.

" Nothing but the truth Cloud " Sephiroth answered calmly, pushing Cloud backwards. For someone that had fallen a few stories the previous night and ran from the cops, Cloud didn't stumble nor faulter.

Previous Lunch Conversation ( Which I know you're all dying to hear )

" His...act...what do you mean? " Tifa tilted her head at an angle, allowing him to continue.

" Cloud's never told you?...obviously...no one would want to... "

" If its something childish like still wetting the bed at night or something don't waste your breath ".

" This is nothing childish Tifa...have you ever...' purposely ' killed someone? "

"...n...no..."

" Cloud was eight...I was fourteen...brothers are always supposed to try and anger one another...everyone knows that. Our mom...she was sick at the time...she needed multiple surgerys. She had the genova gene implanted...apparently we all needed it. When Cloud and I were very young we absorbed Mako...I did more than him...but we survived. It didn't really affect me so much, it was like nothing had ever changed. I've always been a calm person, so calm it made Cloud angry. Our father sent us to different schools to keep us away from one another...I went to an acedemy, while Cloud convinced father to let him go to military school. Even at such a young age they teach you such dangerous things. I remember just doing my usual teasings for Cloud, and suddenly his constant yellings of telling me to stop...stopped themselves. He grew very quiet and his eyes grew dark and dangerous. An evil smile had spread across his lips. I'll never forget just how creeply he called my name... but anyway, his eyes were the brightest green I had ever seen. The first thing he did was take off, next thing I heard was a news report about the chaos and calamity taking place and how people were panicing. When I got to his side he was holding a little girl...littler than him, by the throat. He looked up at me and smiled as if I was to dare him by trying to stop him. I never expected him to do it as I took a step closer to him, but he did. Didn't even think twice as the girl's eyes popped out of her head from such force " . Tifa placed a hand over her mouth as if to hide the horrified gasp, her eyes were wide with fear.

" Yeah...he didn't stop there. Even in the crazed state of mind, he remembered his basic fighting and training from military school... and he used it. I'll admit I didn't dare try to stop him, I'm not a fool. Those who chose to run from him ...are not alive now... it was a very red day...the only one who bothered to stand up to him was his best friend Zack...and Cloud only realized what he did after he came out of his trance...no...Zack is still alive...and he's still Cloud's friend...but Cloud can't ever see him again...we've figured that my mako regenerates my health when in low stamina...Cloud's...fuels his anger towards violent things...sorry to say this...but my brother can't be trusted ". End Conversation

Cloud walked past him and stopped at his side, facing the opposite direction.

" You'd better watch out brother dear...I snap again...and your first on my list " Cloud said coldly before walking into his room. He picked up his cell and dialed a number he prayed had remained the same.

" Hello? "

" Hi...is...is...is Zack there? "

" This is him...whose this? "

" I need to talk to you...face to face... "

" ...Cloud? "

A/N: I know its been killing you for my to update, and I'm so happy for all the reviews, never thought I'd be this popular. And I know its been killing you to know Cloud's story behind the Strife's moving...trust me...I'm making it worse...I hope you guys won't get made at me when I say...I've never played FF in my life...but I've done research, own the new movie (in english ) and am going from there. I 3 Cloti pairings, and this still is one...gotta leave you in suspense,as I've said, helps me with the next chapter.Mystic Dragon Eyes Mystic Dragon Eyes,Mystic Dragon Eyes,SageoftheWind,Kiome-Yasha,Eldameldor,Inuyasha's ONLY wife,Syneiam,Syn,lilmizgrunge...thank you all ( don't expect me to do that again...to many names U )


	5. Best of friends

I do not own FFVII nor any of its characters,however the story idea is mine. "Cloti"main pairing.Also a hint of Yuff/Reno (cause they're so childish they go good together).

In Love,But not with you

Cloud waited until one in the morning before attempting to lift himself out of the house through his sun roof. The glass slid easily, it had been his escape route before. Taking his keys, he didn't bother changing. He brought his helmet this time, he didn't need people to reconize him in the old city. Breathing deep he leaped off the roof and hit the ground hard. He managed to throw off some of the weight as he rolled on the grass as soon as he touched. He stayed still for a total of three minutes, nothing came after him. Cloud kicked the stand for his fenrir up and rolled it five blocks away from his house before starting it quietly and driving slowly. Sephiroth he'd take his chances with...his father he wouldn't. Driving at a school zone speed for at least a mile, he then sped up his pace. The engine roared loudly as he made his way into his old town near the ShinRa power electric company. ( Just work with me on this people ). He drove down to an abandoned park that he always used to hang out at, just because everyone would leave him alone. Another rider was already there, sitting on a swing that still had the strength enough to hold someone. The rider looked out of place since he was an adult on a child's toy. Cloud rode up to the rider's fenrir and parked his next to it. Cloud then started walking over the rubble of stones and such to get to the opposing swing. He sat down, feeling a little uneasy because of whose presence he was in and if the swing set could hold them both.

" So... what seems to be the trouble ? " the rider asked, his eyes still looking out straight. His dark hair and light eyes gave him a handsome face. He was just as built as Cloud was. Zack's hands stayed on the chains holding up the swing, no matter how old, he'd always felt safest when holding onto these supports. Cloud hadn't removed his helmet, which he knew was unfair since Zack had dared show his face. Cloud breathed in deep and removed it, being greeted by fresh air around his golden spikes.

" Odd isn' it? "

" Cloud? "

" The fact that...we've stayed friends...and yet...we're afraid to talk to one another " Cloud smiled weakly as he looked at the ground. He felt a hand on his shoulder and it made him look up, Zack had never changed, always there for him, truely his best friend.

" Its about a girl isn't it ? "

" You truely know me well...but no...not this time... I just...needed to come back and talk to you... "

" About anything in particular? "

" How bout we start with how you've been ? "

Tifa sat on her bed, her shock was fading. She replayed Sephiroth's words in her head.

' I guess " I " had gone to far. " I " m not a fool, I wasn't going to stop him. ' Tifa stopped playing those words in her head and picked up her cell. The last caller was Cloud, so his number should still display. She called it and got his answering machine.

" Hey you've reached Cloud...you should know what to do ".

" Hey C...Cloud...its Tifa...umm...I...I know you probably won't believe me...when I tell you this...but...the past is the past...you didn't act like that when I was with you...I...you...I don't think you...should be held accountable...for what happened so many years ago...from what...your brother told me...he was the one that caused it...I umm... I called...to apologize about how...I acted...I hope you'll forgive me...I don't know if...you'll feel any different when I say...I already forgive you...even though...you don't really need my forgiveness...I...I guess...I'll see ya later...b...bye Cloud... " Tifa breathed out uneasily as she hung up. Cloud had bothered to get to know her first before Sephiroth...therefore she felt she must give Cloud a chance to explain himself...if she wanted to be with him...she needed to trust his words and not hold his past against him.

Cloud laughed as Zack explained what had been happening ever since he'd been gone.

" Really? YOU! Of all people...have a girlfriend? Who? " Cloud swung a little on the swing, the kid inside him smiled with delight at having his best friend back on good terms,their nervousness gone and just back to being buddies. Zack turned five shades of red and Cloud fell out of the swing laughing in the protective sand underneath it. Zack kicked him, still blushing.

" Aerith? Or better known as Areis? I always knew you had a thing for her " Cloud choked as he got back up. He took a deep breath to calm himself. He patted Zack on the shoulder and told him not to worry.

" Everything will work out, you two are so alike anyway...does she still sell flowers? "

" Yeah...she's pretty good at it to ".

" No doubt...is she still afraid of me? "

" I imagine she would be Cloud...you did come very close to killing her ".

" ... "

" I know you didn't mean to... " Zack closed his mouth, they were getting back to that eeritable silence that they hated so much. Cloud was back to looking at the floor while Zack didn't say anything for a while. Suddenly out of no where, Cloud's phone chirped with the signal of a new message. Cloud retrieved it from his back pocket and looked at it.

' Caller : Tifa '. Cloud's eyes stayed fixed on the caller I.D, unable to blink. Zack raised an eyebrow at Cloud's reaction. He looked over Cloud's shoulder and read the name.

" Thats a pretty name " he said slyly as Cloud quickly tucked the phone away, he listen to the message later.

" Surely thats not a guy's name calling to ask if you wanted to go drinking...so...Whose Tifa ? " Zack smiled. Cloud turned away from him, but Zack turned him back towards him.

" Whose Tifa, Cloud? " he asked again, his smile still the same.

" A girl that knows my past and is calling me apparently ".

" Sounds like she likes ya if you ask me ".

" Where would you get that conclusion from ? "

" If she knows of your past and still has the nerve to call you...hmmm...I wonder " Zack answered sarcastically.

" So...whats the message say? " Zack prodded.

" I don't know ".

" Then lets listen to it ".

" No ".

" Then delete it " Zack challeneged, he knew Cloud way to well that he would delete a message from a girl he liked.

Tifa lyed in her bed wondering if Cloud had even bothered to listen to her message.

" With the way I acted today, he might as well delete it before listening to it " she whispered quietly to herself. Getting up she went down stairs to get a glass of water, but her cell rang. The caller I.D said : Unknown. Cloud would be the unknown, since she hadn't programed his number in yet.

" Hello? "

" Is this Tifa? " the voice wasn't Cloud's, it was someone she'd never heard.

" Yeah...whose this? "

" Ok, Hi Tifa...you wouldn't know me, but my name is Zack. I'm Cloud's best friend...we ugh...got your message...heh...and ugh...thats adorable...Hey man calm down...Ow! You bit me! " the way a series of " GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE! " in the background. Tifa giggled on the other end.

" Ow...dude...calm the fuck down...sheesh, you wouldn't listen to the message around me so I played it for you,and as your best friend, I'm entitled to talk to her...don't you bite me again, I'll kick you...who knows...have you had your shots for rabies in the last year ? Anyway...So Tifa, you like Cloud don't you? "

" Well...yes... "

" And we all know he likes you...so...screw the arranged marriage to Sephiroth and elope together...have a small wedding else where or convince your father to let you marry him...hey...hey...back off...I will bite you back...I'm serious...ahhh...punk... ".

" So...your Zack, the famous best friend? "

" Yeah...thats me...hey! Watch it! I'll break this...she'll understand why... hey ugh Tifa? "

" Yes? "

" Cloud's gonna have to call you back sometime later...cause first he's gotta catch me...I hope to meet you in the near by future ".

" Umm...o...ok...same here...nice talking to you Zack... "

" See ya ".

Zack took off on foot, running fast and laughing.

" Ok Zack...you have...three seconds...to ...give me...back my phone " Cloud said in between breaths as they ran across the park playground. Zack turned halfway and stuck out his tongue like they always used to play. Zack always won these sort of games because he usually made the rules.

" Not until...you catch me " Zack laughed climbing over rubble. Cloud tripped and fell over into the sand face first. He picked his head up to look up a tiny ways when he saw a photograph in the sand. Picking it up there were letters on the back. " To my sweet Zack ". Cloud turned it over and saw both Aeris and Zack holding one another under the stars on the beach, truely a beautiful picture, but not manly in the least. Had anyone else found it, Zack's pride would be shattered.

" Hey...Zack! How bout...a trade? " Cloud picked himself up, he was tired from trying to get his phone back and then running. Zack stopped and turned around, a smile still planted on his face.

" Two hundred bucks and I'll give it back... "

" I was thinking more along the lines for saving your pride " Cloud smiled slickly as he held up the picture. Zack checked his back pockets and his eyes widend.

" Alright...you win this time...lucky bastard...if that hadn't fallen out of my pocket I would have had two hundred bucks by now " Zack handed him back his phone and took his picture before placing it securely in his pocket. Cloud put his phone away and reached into his other pocket where he kept his wallet and took out five hundred dollars, then handed it to Zack.

" Whats this for? "

" You and I both know I don't need it...take Aerith out somewhere nice tomorrow, alright ? "

"...Thanks Cloud... ". Guys or not, pride or not, Cloud still felt like a kid, and when saying goodbye he hugged his bestfriend tightly. It was night and who knew when they'd talk again. Cloud mounted his fenrir and Zack copied his motions, both said farewell and sped off in two different directions.

' You have my thanks Zack...for talking to Tifa when I couldn't find the courage to just yet ' Cloud thought as he sped towards home.

Around noon the next day is when Sephiroth came to Cloud's room to go and wake him. Cloud had snuck home so quietly, he thought it was a trick when no one had found him.

" Lazy bum...get out of bed " Sephiroth said shaking his younger brother. Cloud mumbled angrily and turned away from him. Sephiroth rolled his eyes and shook him again.

" I don't want any ice cream today...you've poisoned it ".

" WHAT! " Sephiroth raised an eyebrow as Cloud continued to mumble upserd things.

" The monster in the closet tells horrible jokes ".

" Fasinating...Cloud get up " Sephiroth shook him hard and Cloud opened on eye and looked at his elder brother.

" Damn...and I thought the creatures in my mind were scary...I'm not a morning person Sephiroth "

" Its noon ".

" Is it? " Cloud sat up and looked at his alarm clock. The red numbers surely read 12:36 pm. Cloud groaned as he let himself collapse back onto his bed. Sephiroth growled as he lifted the mattress and Cloud fell out.

" Alright I'm up, I'm up...damn...why do I have to bother getting out of bed today anyway? "

" Don't ask me...I was just told to come and wake you... " Sephiroth seemed nicer that morning...something was very odd. Cloud walked to the stairs and sat on the railings,letting himself slid down to the bottom. Both his brother and father stood there at the door, in suites, nothing to unsual.

" Whats up? "

" Your brother and I have to go out of town for a meeting...we'll be gone for at least three days ".

" Are you serious? "

" Yes...The only thing I will ask of you is if your friends come over to make sure they clean up after they leave...your not grounded anymore...we'll see you in three days alright? "

" Ummm...ok...have...have a good trip ". Since when did the Strife family become so friendly to one another?

A/N: Can anyone guess whats up? Admit it, this chapter made you laugh...please tell me it made you laugh...it made me laugh thinking of it. I'm hoping to post the next chapter later tonight or noonish tomorrow...can you guess whats going on? If you can, don't say anything unless its in an e-mail, some don't like it when you guess the plot of stories they haven't figured out


	6. Insane and alliby

I do not own FFVII nor any of its characters,however the story idea is mine. "Cloti"main pairing.Also a hint of Yuff/Reno (cause they're so childish they go good together).

In Love,But not with you

Cloud helped his father and brother by putting their bags in the limo's back seat, no need to make them stay longer at the house. He waved them off before going back inside and doing a little victory dance. It was ridiculous he knew, but he didn't care. He called the nearest servant who came walking by.

" Yes master Strife? "

" Take the rest of the day off " Cloud smiled as he continued to dance. The servant smiled and bowed, every servant loved Cloud to death because he treated them like family, not slaves. He told all the servants in the house to relax and enjoy their day. He called up a message therapist for his maids and butlers, this was thye they never minded cleaning up after him or his friends because Cloud over paid the servants while his father nor brother was looking and gave them days off.

" You are most kind sir " the servant said with a light smile.

" Don't go soft on me now Yonnie " Cloud smirked. The servant smiled back and walked away. Cloud picked up his cell and called Reno.

" Hello ? "

" Hey man...dad and bro's out of town... "

" Are you serious? "

" Yeah...call up the others, only our friends and tell em to come on over ". Cloud hung up then called Tifa up, hopefully she'd want to come to hang out in an atmosphere where she could hear herself think.

" Hello? "

" Hey...you want to come over? "

" Sure... ". Now there was just one more person to call.

" Hello? "

" You owe me for that five hundred pal ".

A heavy metal fist pounded against the door, and all else was silent.

" Ya know, I kinda expected that fool to be playin really loud music, the kind he likes " Barret said to Rude. Rude shrugged, but inside the house seemed quiet. Suddenly thr door opened and music was indeed pouring out. ' Down with the sickness ' by Disturbed flooded the streets. Rude and Barret walked in, they had no idea that Cloud's house was sound proof. In fact, they had never been in it, no one had except Tifa. Cloud had given them directions so they could all come and ' chill ' at his place.

" I had no idea just how rich Cloud's family really was Barret said in awe at the glorious paintings on the walls. Some even held old weapons from hundreds of years ago. They collected strange things, as well they were a strange family. Cloud came down the stairs back in his usual black pants and shirt with the one sleeve, a shoulder protecter, wolf pendent over his heart and black material like a cape covering one leg.

" We brought beer! " Barret laughed loudly, holding up the keg. No neighbor could call the cops for loud music and disturbance if you couldn't hear anything from the outside. Cloud rolled his eyes as Yuffie and Reno came in through the door.

" What'd we miss? "

" Nothing yet " Cloud answered as he walked back into the kitchen. The door opened and in walked in a face the group didn't know. Zack wasn't exactly greeted by the greatest hospitality from Cloud's group. Cloud himself wasn't aware Zack was even there yet, so he couldn't explain Zack's presence.

" Hey man...can we help you? " Reno asked suspiciously.

" Nah...I was invited " Zack answered back.

" Invited were you? Sorry, but this isn't a gathering just for anyone little man " Barret said coldly.

" Little man? You wanna rumble buddy? Cause I have plenty of strength to take you down "Zack snarled.

" Then lets do this " Barret smiled as he patted his metal arm affectionately. Zack's eyes narrowed as he balled up his hands into fists. Barret came at him with full force and Zack didn't hold back either. Suddenly two hands were holding them apart.

" I leave for two seconds and my friends try and kill one another? " Cloud forced the two of them backwards.

" You know this guy? "

" Yeah Barret...this is Zack. He's been my best friend since we were six ". Zack straightend his positure and cracked his knuckles acting as though nothing had happened.

" Sorry...just trying to protect his house since its kinda tied to his life " Barret said nonchantly.

" Please don't argue while your here guys...I want ' all ' of my friends to get along " Cloud pleaded. The door opened once again and Tifa walked in wearing a black vest and material black pants with heeled boots and her hair loose. Zack raised his eye brows and looked at Tifa then looked at Cloud and pointed to her.

Not waiting for Cloud to say anything or hint anything, Zack walked up to Tifa and held out his hand.

" Are you the famous Tifa Lockhart ".

"...Famous? I'm Tifa...who are you ? "

" I'm Zack...didn't think I'd meet you so early in life " Zack bowed and kissed her knuckle. Tifa laughed.

" So your the famous Zack who stole Cloud's phone " Tifa laughed. Zack laughed as well before turning to Cloud.

" Oh...I forgot to mention...my girlfriend came with me...I wanted to ask you if that was ok but you hung up... "

" I don't care...this house is huge...we've got plenty of room for her " Cloud shrugged. Zack nodded and went to go retrieve Areis. He came back in a few moments later, her attire didn't exactly fit in with all of theirs. Her shirt was half sleeved and pink while her pants were white and had pink flip flops on her feet. Her hair was braided behind her head, she was always very pretty. On her left arm was tied a blue ribbon, just like Tifa's was pink. She didn't have time to introduce herself before Tifa spoke.

" A...Areith? Aerith Gainsborough? " the girl looked up to who was calling her and saw Tifa.

" Tifa Lockhart...well well...it has been a long time hasn't it? " Aeris smiled sweetly and ran up to the girl, hugging her tightly.

" Ugh...explain please ? " Zack asked.

" Tifa's my best friend ". Cloud laughed.

" Twilight zone much? You, my best friend, is dating the one who is bestfriends with the one I like " Cloud laughed again as he walked back into the kitchen and got a few things. They all went into the den and hooked up the theater system. Cloud had a small debate about the movies they wanted to watch. None of his friends could decide, but they surely didn't want to watch any of the movies each of them suggested.

" I've seen that to many times...no thats boring...just saw it the other day " everyone had something to disagree on. Cloud rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall.

" We could always just watch this spare dvd of porn I bring with me " Rude laughed. Yuffie, Tifa, and Aerith all threw their drinks at him.

" HEY! Don't stain my couch...damn... " Cloud sighed. He randomly selected a movie from the wall unit and looked at the title. He threw it as far away from him as he could.

" What? " they all said in usion.

" I don't even want to know why we own a season of Gilmore Girls...deep relieving breaths, deep relieving breaths " Cloud sank to the floor in a feedle position. They laughed and told him to suck it up. Reaching up Cloud chose another movie by random,then held it up.

" Benchwarmers? "

" Sure ".

Cloud popped in the dvd and sat down on the couch next to Tifa and Zack. The lights dimmed and the room rumbled from the giant base as the movie did its check for the surround sound system. While it started, Cloud felt a tiny set of fingers trace over his hand and manuver themselves in his hand. Looking down he saw the hand was attached to Tifa's arm. She didn't look back at him, but she did smile as she felt his eyes drift over her. Cloud smiled as he relaxed against the couch and held her hand. He was glad that she had forgiven him and bothered to stay with him. The movie lasted awhile then they decided just to make up rediculous games for the drunkies, laughing at what they did. It became late and Cloud had to kick them out save but Tifa, he said he'd drive her home. Waving farewell to Zack and Aerith, Cloud closed the door and turned to Tifa.

" Let me just go get my keys and I'll drive you home " he said a little uneasily as he hadn't expected her to be a few inches away from him. She grabbed his arm as he turned to leave and wouldn't let go.

" Tifa ? "

" Kiss me ". Cloud's eyes widend, but she surely didn't need to tell him twice. Cloud leaned down quick and captured her lips, which this time parted, allowing his tongue to explore her mouth. Their eyes quickly closed as he forced her against the door. Tifa's fingers entwined themselves in his golden spikes and the hem of his shirt. Cloud's arm snaked around her waist and held her tightly to him, the other one pushed against the wall, entrapping her to him if she changed her mind, but he knew she wouldn't. Tifa moaned in his mouth, letting him sense her urgency to be with him. As if by fate, a very loud breaking noise was heard upstairs. Cloud released her and looked towards his room, Tifa followed his gaze. Cloud released her and put a finger over his lips as if to signal her to stay quiet. He tip toed upstairs and made his way to his room, Tifa close on his trail.

" If this is a trick to lead me to your room...then its very well planned " Tifa said seriously, she was trying to calm them both and Cloud knew that. But something wasn't right. He opened his door slowly and poked his head in, looking around. He quickly forced himself back as a sword nearly took off his head. He jumped back and took Tifa's hand before jumping off the stairs and onto the floor.

" What the fuck was that! " Tifa's heart was racing, she had seen the blade, and just how fast Cloud had moved she remembered Sephiroth's words of " Moving with inhuman speed ".

" Just run! " Cloud said grabbing his fenrir keys off the table near the door before leaping outside. He mounted his fenrir and started it, and motioned for her to get on.

" I need to take you home...hang on " Tifa wasn't prepared for the fenrir to do a sudden wheely as it took off fast and she held on tightly to his waist.

" Your not dropping me off with this thing still chasing you " Tifa said angrily.

" You don't really have a choice...I need to get you out of harms way " Cloud answered.

" I can handle this guy just as well as you can " she argued back.

" I'm not talking about him " Cloud said quietly. He turned to look at her real quick and she saw nothing but cat like eyes. Tifa bit her lip.

" I trust you ".

Cloud spun on his fenrir and took the road to where he had jumped off, where he and his friends always hung out. Spinning around he opened his compartment of swords earning a yelping noise of surprise from Tifa. He ignored it and jumped off the moving fenrir, it stopped after he got off and Tifa was unscathed. The sound of another Fenrir was closing in fast. Cloud had taken two blades and morphed them together, preparing for a fight. This assasign jumped off and met him in battle. Their swords clashed but it was only after a few minutes before the intruder was dead upon the floor. Tifa walked up to Cloud as he fell onto his knees, his swords dripping with blood fell upon the floor.

" What...what is it? " Tifa placed a hand on his shoulder. Cloud looked up, his eyes still bright green and catlike.

" ...Now I know...why they're gone " he said angrily, making Tifa take a few steps back.

" C...Cloud? "

" They needed an alliby...to explain to the police...how they weren't involved with my murder...thats why my father and brother are gone... "

" C...Cloud? Are...are you alright? " Cloud stood up and turned back to Tifa, silent. He looked up at her and smiled a wicked smile.

" I'm fine my dear ".

A/N: I've updated twice now in a day...and I have to say it " DUN DUN DUDUUUUUUUN! " Aren't I good? Please say yes. On the side note, this would have been posted, if my internet hadn't failed on me last night. Grrrrr made me mad cause I really did write two chapters in one night.


	7. Lemony

I do not own FFVII nor any of its characters,however the story idea is mine. "Cloti"main pairing.Also a hint of Yuff/Reno (cause they're so childish they go good together). Warning: Lemon ahead!

In Love,But not with you

Tifa's eyes widend as Cloud advanced towards her, she wouldn't run. She'd stop Cloud before he hurt anyone, including himself. She'd do what Zack did...but she didn't exactly know what happened to Zack, he seemed fine at Cloud's little gathering.

" Lets play a game Tifa...are you familar with tag? " Cloud's eyes sparkled with malice. Tifa thought he'd be used to being hunted by his brother and father's assassins. But this one seemed different...why she just didn't know. Perhaps that it was the fact that the two were so desperate to get rid of him, they'd sacrifice everyone in the manor just to bring him down.

" You know, the game won't be much fun if you don't run " Cloud tilted his head at an angle.

" I'm not running " Tifa responded quietly.

" S'cuse me? "

" I'm not afraid of you...you can't hurt me...you won't hurt me ".

" And what makes you so confident? " Cloud took another step towards her. Tifa backed up a bit to the railings on the sides of the road.

" If your not afraid then why do you back away from me? "

" If I keep my distance I have a better chance of helping you " Tifa blinked, her voice was losing its confidence.

" Really? Ha...how is that so? "

" You really want to let your brother be right? That being outside is to much for you? " Tifa asked, if she changed his anger more towards Sephiroth, it might convince him not to waste his anger on her.

" Be quiet ".

" Do you? "

" SHUT UP! "

" Answer me Cloud ".

" I said shut up! "

" I'm not running away, and I'm not going to be quiet either ".

" Why? "

" Because I'll be with you through alot worse...if I can handle this...then I'll have no problem ".

" What? "

" By my father's will or not...I'm choosing you " Tifa put up her hands in surrender as she walked towards him. Tifa lightly leaned against him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Cloud blinked a few times in confusion.

" Your...your not afraid? "

" The only thing that scares me is if you leave me " Tifa said softly as she buried her head in his chest. Cloud hesitantly put his arms around Tifa's small frame and embraced her tightly.

They stayed like that for a few moments before Cloud's phone rang. His eyes were their natural color again, and he dare not ask Tifa how she had managed to convince him to stay in one spot and not do anything destructive. He wasn't quite completely conscious when he was in his crazed state, so it was like watching a movie with no sound in black and white. Cloud reached in his back pocket and took out his cell.

" Hello? "

"Hey Cloud, Zack here...I ugh...have a small favor to ask of you... " Zack sounded nervous on the other end. There was a series of " ask him please...for me sweety? " from Aeris.

" We ugh...well more along the lines of..." Zack didn't finish his sentence before Aeris took the phone from him.

" Hey Cloud, can you put Tifa on real quick? "

" What makes you think she's even close to me? "

" I know you...and I know her...please? "

" What ever " Cloud shrugged as he handed the cell to Tifa.

" He...hello? "

" Hey Teef...since these guys aren't manly enough to ask, us girls gotta ask. I want to know if you and Cloud would like to come on a double date with Zack and I tomorrow night to a movie and theme park...it'll be fun! The guys can compete to who has more muscle...whatta ya say? " Aeris asked cheerfully. Tifa's eyebrows raised at the questions before looking at Cloud. He raised an eyebrow at her look, he didn't know the question. Tifa smiled.

" Sure...what time? "

" Start tomorrow at sevenish? I wanna go and see Silent Hill...well...Zack does...he just wants to take me along so I get scared " Aeris laughed. Tifa laughed on the other end.

" Yeah...tomorrow at seven...where are we meeting? "

" Just tell Cloud by the park ".

" Right ".

" I should be getting you home " Cloud said using his foot to move the dead body on the side of the road. Tifa nodded as she walked back to his fenrir. ( Yeah Erianna Abyss, hold habits die hard. I know its only its name but it sounds weird saying ' motorcycle ' all the time ). She turned to see him crouching low to the ground and removing the assassin's mask. Peeling it back his eyes narrowed as he saw the face of someone she didn't reconize, but he did.

" Drake Agone-is ...second grade bully...didn't like me much...if Sephiroth and my father wanted to kill me, they wouldn't have hired such a failure at all examines... "

" You know him? "

" Yeah...its nothing...lets go ".

" Why do you care if your family hired a bad assassin? "

" Because...this means it wasn't by them...Strife's are not one to except low class...my brother nor father would hire one such as Drake...he wouldn't be able to kill a helpless damsel in danger...lets go ".

" What about his family? Won't they be worried? "

" He's an orphan " Cloud answered without any emotion.

" Let me guess...he was jealous of you for having a family and you didn't appreciate having one... "

" My...you are good...lets go though...if we linger to long then the cops'll come " Cloud walked over to fenrir and mounted quickly. Tifa jumped on after him and held onto his waist as he took off with another jolt. They rode to her manor and he parked in the drive way. Tifa jumped off first and opened the garage door, she wouldn't get in trouble, she had lied earlier saying she had gone to the Strife manor to see Sephiroth. Her father had believed her.

" Come on inside real quick...I have something I need to give you " Tifa said turning back to face him. She had remembered an envelope on her night stand she needed to give him.

" Its another proposition from my father, might as well give it to you to read since your family is out of town. Cloud nodded as she unlocked the door leading from the garage to inside the house. Opening the door she wasn't greeted from the usual smell of tabacco from her father's pipe or the smell of tea brewing in the night. Making her way to the fridge she read a note in her father's handwriting.

' Dear Tifa...urgent business meeting in Wutai, be back in three days or so...it just came up, Sorry dear dad ' .Cloud read the note over her shoulder and sighed.

" Thats how long my family's going to be gone...something is up...I'll make sure your house is safe...wait here " Cloud made his way to her stairwell but Tifa grasped his arm making him look back.

" I'm not helpless " she huffed, indeed she wasn't, but she hadn't shown her true strength to him. Cloud rolled his eyes and snatched his arm from his grasp.

" I never said you were...but something is up...so let me check first " Cloud replied climbing up the stairs. Tifa walked beside him, ignoring his warnings of ' its dangerous '.

" In your house, I respect your rules...but we all know only the fittest survive... " Tifa said angrily as she marched to her room faster. She kicked open the door, had anyone been hiding behind it, they would have had a broken nose by now.

Tifa walked in her room confidently with Cloud behind her. They searched the room over but to no avail.

" See? There's no one here " Tifa said crossing her arms and turning to face Cloud. His own arms were crossed as he turned around and walked in the other rooms.

" Ok...so no one is here now...but your father not being here and no servants greeting you doesn't exactly put you in the best position to stay here alone ".

" How many times must I tell you... "

" I know, your not helpless...but if your alone, whose to help you when your out numbered? "

" What are you suggesting? "

" I'm staying here for the night "

" What? My house? Are you sure thats a wise idea? "

" I'm not trusting anyone at this point with my life, why would I trust them with yours? " Cloud turned around facing her once again. Tifa smiled lightly.

" Over protective much? "

" Quite...any other questions? "

" Yeah...do you want me to ready a guest room for you? "

" Nah...I'm staying in your room ".

" Huh? Then where am I to sleep? "

" In your bed, where else? "

" Where your going to sleep? "

" Right...here " Cloud replied sliding down the door into a leaning sitting position.

" This way if someone tries to hurt you from either side of the door, they'll have to deal with me ".

"Oh...ok " Tifa shrugged as she walked into her bathroom with her pajamas. Cloud closed his eyes and relaxed against the door, he had done this many times before with his own door in fear for his life. She came out moments later and Cloud heard her lie down. He peeked on eye open to see if she was staring at him...how could he have expected otherwise. He opened both eyes and looked back at her.

" What? "

" I'm just...not used to having someone sleep at my door ".

" Would you rather I slept in your bed ? " Cloud asked with a laugh. Tifa didn't answer. Instead she turned away from him, her cheeks turning crimson.

" Did I offend you ? "

" Hmm? No...night ".

" Night ".

They didn't get passed five minutes before Tifa got up and sat next to Cloud at her door.

" Something wrong? "

" Can't sleep...there's a man that keeps looking at me ".

" I wasn't looking at you ".

" Cloud, I caught you " Tifa smiled as she nudged Cloud in the ribs. Cloud smiled as Tifa relaxed and leaned more on him than the door.

" Whats it like? "

" Whats what like Tifa? "

" Whats it like when...when you...lose it? "

" Like watching a very dull movie without sound and color...why? "

" Does anything else happen? "

" I don't usually remember half the time...its like amnesia...only worse "

" But your strength speed and stamina increase and improve don't they? "

" At a dangerous price... "

" If you could learn to control it...would you use your mako side? "

" It usually only activates through really bad fury, or if my life's endangered...Tifa I don't really want to talk about it " Cloud shifted uncomfortably as he turned away from her. Tifa bit her lip.

" Sorry...I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable...I just like knowing as much as I can ".

" One day that's going to get you in serious trouble " Cloud blinked as he looked back at her. Tifa sat straight up and looked him square in the eyes.

" What? " Cloud asked, worried he might have really offended her or made her think he was threatening her. Tifa's quick reflexes came into quick and good use as her arms snaked around his neck and pulled him down to her lips. The action surprised Cloud making him fall over to the side bringing Tifa fully on top of him. His arms wrapped around her waist as his eyes shut kissing her back. Cloud felt her dark locks cascade around them like a curtain as her fingers entwined in his golden spikes. Tifa nibbled on his bottom lip, but didn't exactly get the reaction she had expected. As soon as she did she felt the floor against her back and she felt his lips move to her neck, biting and kissing tenderly. Tifa moaned against his touch. Her silk black pajamas moved easily with the lightest touch. Tifa's arms moved to his shoulders where her nails dug into the soft flesh. Cloud bit down harder causing another moan from Tifa.

" I'm bored " Barret yawned as he stretched in the bar stool. Cid was already on his fourth round of tequila. Rude was sitting in the corner quietly.

" Why don't we give Cloud a call ? " he suggested getting out his phone. Yuffie snatched it out of his hands.

" The poor boy's probably sleeping or busy training...its two in the morning...we should all get some sleep is what I think " Yuffie held her hand out for all their phones.

" Your taking them all? "

" Just for the night...I don't trust you guys...and if he's grumpy when we see him next, your going to be the punching bag...something tells me he has far better things going on and doesn't want to be called...who knows? Maybe he got rid of his brother and father for good, or its something really important ".

Tifa and Cloud had moved to her bed, it was softer on her skin. Their clothes lay in a heap on the sides of her bed. Tifa opened her eyes and stared into Cloud's blue orbs. They held so much life and youth, it was hard to believe how cruel he could become.

" Are you sure...that you want to do this ? " it was the last thing he'd ask of her in this position. Tifa smiled as she cupped his cheek.

" My mother always used to tell me that when the love of my life came to me, I would feel no doubt nor worry " she blinked slowly, her fingers moving towards his spikes and pulling him down. As soon as their lips met, Cloud's hands ran down her sides to her calves. Her long slender legs wrapped around his torso allowing him to slowly enter her. He removed the hand in his hair, he liked his golden natural spikes, he didn't need her ripping them out when the pain would shoot through her. He grasped her now free hand with his own. One arm snaked around her waist. Tifa grasped his hand tightly, it hurt like the seven fires of hell. Tears leaked from her eyes and ran down her cheeks. She felt a different type of liquid run between her fingers beneath his shoulder blade. She loosened her nails as the familar texture of blood painted her fingers. He stayed still after completely entering her. He broke their kiss and looked into her eyes.

" You alright? "

" I...I hurt you " Tifa replied showing him her blood covered hand.

" So? I believe this hurts more... " Cloud nuzzled her neck as he released her hand. After a few moments, Tifa signalled the pain was gone. Cloud nodded and started slow at first then increased his rythem bit by bit. Tifa arched her back and closed her eyes as the first shots of pleasure broke through her. She began to move her hips with his in opposite motions to increase the pleasure she was feeling. She bit her lower lip and moaned beneath him. Her nails raked across Cloud's back, causing him to growl. Tifa used one hand to trace to his neck and jawline before lifting up his head for another kiss. Cloud's arms were placed beneath her back and around her waist. Tifa moaned in his mouth, she could feel herself on the very edge as his thrusts became harder and more demanding. Tifa broke their kiss and screamed out his name. She felt her body spasm and jerk with pleasure before her muscles gave out. Cloud thrusted a few more times before giving out to. He used what strength he had left to gently lower himself on top of her and gave her another kiss. He then gently rolled to her side and wrapped his arms around her in a protective manner. She truely was his now, and nothing Sephiroth, nor his father, nor her's could say anything different.

A/N: And you guys thought I'd spoil the moment by making someone call him didn't you? Nope, I'm a good author gives self treat . Thank Yuffie though for her sixth sense of knowing when Cloud's getting laid U ...don't hurt me for that :D . You like? Hopefully it'll upload tonight.


	8. Limey fresh at the movies

I do not own FFVII nor any of its characters,however the story idea is mine. "Cloti"main pairing.Also a hint of Yuff/Reno (cause they're so childish they go good together). Warning: Lemon ahead, well kinda sorta ish.

In Love,But not with you

Cloud opened his eyes and found himself in his bed. Raising an eyebrow he got up, his gray slacks still on. He looked around, no sign of Tifa. But he swore it was her bed he had fallen asleep in after their night of...passion. Opening his door he made his way down the familar path of his own home. Walking into the kitchen he looked around.

" Hello? " he voiced aloud, but all it did was echo back to him. Walking towards the den he stopped at a puddle of blood leading the way, as though it were some kind of sick subsitute for a trail of bread crumbs. Following it carefully, it led him to the step down den. Looking up he saw Sephiroth sitting on the arm of the sofa, the blood trail stopped at him. Cloud's eyebrows furrowed.

" Seph...you ok? " he asked, he was concerned. If Sephiroth had been hurt by someone, then it was the end of the world.

" I'm fine little brother ".

" But then...whose blood is... " Cloud began to ask but Sephiroth raised a hand and cut him off. He stood up, his body still blocking the couch. He stepped off to the side and let Cloud see Tifa lying on the couch. She was unmoving, but she was still alive. Cloud could see her struggling to breath. Her back was on the couch, and she faced the ceiling. Looking at him she extended a bloody hand towards him, it shaking violently. Cloud rushed to her side and held her hand, compressing her forhead.

" WHAT DID YOU DO! "

" Me little brother? I did nothing. All of this, was ' your ' doing " Sephiroth blinked at him, his eyes turning brighter and his hair turning blonde. The hair set itself into golden spikes and Mako Cloud smiled at the normal one, an evil smile that chilled his bones. He chuckled softly and lifted up both his hands showing Cloud proof of the murderous crime performed. He lifted his hand to his mouth and licked the blood off his knuckle.

" Her blood is just as sweet as her kiss " Mako Cloud laughed. He walked up to the normal one and lifted him up, making him look around the room.

" In fact...she's the sweetest thing, compared to your other friends ". All around Cloud was Zack, Aeris, Barret, Yuffie, Reno...everyone he had ever known from both this neighbor hood and his previous one. Cloud began to scream loudly, telling it all to go away.

Cloud jolted up from his sleep. The red numbers of an alarm clock read 4:22 am. He placed his face in his hands, trying to keep from making any noise. His breathing was heavy and his eyes were wide. He felt a delicate hand place itself over his heart. He then felt another hand bring his arms down and felt a thumb brush underneath his eye. He was somewhat surprised when he felt moisture rub against his cheek. He was crying? He couldn't feel it...nor could he tell...must've been a bodily reaction to his fear. Looking up he saw Tifa, fine as she had been when he went to sleep. Her sheets entangled them both, giving her the look of a fallen angel, with white all around her. Tifa brought him into a hug, she knew when someone had a nightmare, their reactions were the same everytime. Her right hand moved up to his hair and began soothing his scalp while the other worked on his shoulders.

" Shhhh...its ok baby...I'm here " she said quietly and felt him bury his head in the crook of her neck, his arms encircling her tightly. Tifa had the feeling the nightmare was about her some how, that or something he feared. She just didn't know how right she had been. She layed them back against her pool of pillows and relaxed as she adjusted to be comfortable with more weight on her than her own. She continued to sooth him and shush him nicely and softly. It had been so long since anyone had done this, his mother used to do it all the time. But she was gone, had been for years, never coming back. She was in a better place. Cloud lost track of her soothing him and didn't notice, until he woke up later that day. Yawning he sat up rubbing his eyes. He looked up at the clock . 1:03 pm. Breathing in deeply he stretched, feeling his spine loosen. Stretching his neck to the side he heard the loud ' pop '. Running his fingers through his hair he looked around. The door opened, and Cloud was about to jump into the closet to avoid the servants and their big mouths, but it was Tifa who had come from the other side. Cloud looked confused, wasn't he just holding her? Looking back he blinked his eyes clear of sleep and saw a body pillow. His mistake, she had moved without waking him, that could prove to be good, or bad. But it wasn't his fault, she was just as soft as the pillow and it had her perfume scent all over it. Tifa was dressed in a pair of shorts and white tank top, no bra though. Cloud smirked, he could get used to that.

" Oh good, your awake...I thought you'd sleep all day...we'd end up missing our double date with Zack and Aeris ".

" S'cuse? " Cloud hadn't heard that, he was demanded to give the phone to Tifa, who knows what words were exchanged. He only heard one side of the conversation.

" Come on, get up. I made you breakfast...well...Lunch actually " Tifa smiled as she looked at the clock. She turned and left, walking down the stairs, humming a soft tune. Cloud threw the covers off, because trying to untangle them would drive him insane. He slipped on his black pants without the fancy cloth that wrapped around one leg. Looking around he went to her bathroom and took care of his bladder screaming at him. He came down minutes later, looking more awake than the naked eye could tell. He looked at the table and his eyebrows lifted.

" Cooking spree much? " he asked tilting his head. It looked like she cooked everything she owned. If he didn't know any better, she could have cooked the couch and it would still have tasted great. That would have been amusing though. ' This is great Teef...what is it? ' 'Lazy Boy love seat '.' What? '. He laughed to himself making Tifa look at him with confusion. He shook his head saying it was nothing. Tifa shrugged and asked him what he wanted to drink. He shrugged saying ' anything's fine '. Apparently...that was a hard decision. Tifa bit her lower lip as she looked in the fridge, she leaned on the door and peered in the shelves and door.

" Whats up? " Cloud asked walking to her side. There was plenty to drink, but she was having a hard time making a decision for him. Cloud smiled and rolled his eyes, when someone usually told him ' anything's fine ' he threw them water. But Tifa had gone through alot to make this giant brunch that she didn't want to ruin it by giving him the ' wrong ' drink, if that was possible. Cloud reached past her and pulled out a carton of orange juice. ( Huzzah for Orange Juice ).

" This'll work " he said inclining the carton. Tifa nodded and got out two glasses from a cupboard. He poured it a few meters below the brim. He handed her, her glass and sat down at the table looking at all the food. Tifa noticed him looking.

" What?...Is...is there nothing you like? " she asked worridly. Cloud laughed.

" No...I like everything...I'm just having a hard time trying to decide what to eat first... " he laughed again thinking about his eatable couch. Tifa blushed, and laughed to. She had had a few friends tell her that once she went through that life changing moment in the bedroom, she'd be trying to hard to keep the guy happy. Which it was because when you were a girl, you were afraid he'd use you then leave you, especially if you weren't married. Tifa told herself to relax and take a deep breath. She sat down and looked at everything on the table.

" Maybe I shouldn't have cooked everything in my freezer " Tifa's lips tugged to the side seeing waffles, pancakes, bacon, eggs, chicken, lasanga, fish, lobster, the list goes on. It was breakfast on one half of the table and lunch and dinner on the other. Cloud laughed aloud at her comment.

" I had a feeling there was no possible way that you were still stocked up on food...excuse me ma'am but can I get this to go? " Cloud laughed again.

" Go? You're going? Why? Stay here ".

" Tifa, I meant later " Cloud's face turned to concern as Tifa looked at him as though he was seriously going to get up and leave that moment. She blushed again and laughed nervously. Cloud had heard of this type of reaction from women from his friends on how'd they'd act. He even knew those who took advantage of the treatment until the woman got in her head that she could kick his ass if he left. He smiled at her.

" Just promise me when we get married, you won't cook everything at once ". Tifa looked up at his remark and smiled sweetly.

" ZACK! HURRY UP! Sheesh, the boy takes more time to get ready than I do " Aeris mumbled to herself as she checked her reflection one last time in the downstairs mirror. She used the brush on a stick inside her lipgloss and ran it over her lips before smacking them together. The light made them glisten together brightly and it smelled of watermelon. Zack came down stairs, his attire was close to Cloud's usual. He had a black wife beater shirt underneath his black zippered vest. His pants were black slacks with heavy boots. Aeris looked up at him, she wore her hair behind her head in a ponytail. Her eyes sparkled, making them the brightest thing about her. Her clothes were a blue shirt with cut sleeves and a black skort. It was the only thing she'd wear when he asked for a real skirt and expected her to ride his fenrir. He smiled at her.

" My what shiny lips you have ".

" All the better to kiss you with my dear " Aeris laughed playfully.

" Thats good...lets just hope we don't get stuck together " Zack winked as he walked up to her and hugged her tightly. He licked the tip of her ear and squeezed her tightly.

" Shall we? "

" Yep " Aeris took his hand and walked outside of ' their ' home. Each without parents anymore, they moved in with eachother. He mounted his fenrir and fired up the engine. He handed her protective glasses since she'd complain the helmet would ' mess up my hair '. She held on tight to his chest, her arms curving so she could touch his waist with his elbows and his shoulders with her fingers. She pressed her cheek against his shoulder blade and smiled. She was just about the luckiest girl in the world. Well at least...in her eyes she was...and that was all that mattered. He pulled up to the park to see another fenrir parked and its riders sitting on a bench that was facing them. Zack had put on his own helmet, hiding his raven spikes. He pulled it off as Cloud got up. Cloud was back to wearing his usual fancy black outfit that made him blend in with the shadows but also stand out. Tifa wore a vest close to Zack's, but had a white tank underneath and was wearing capries that were black with a fancy cloth hanging from her hips down. Black, slighly heeled, sneakers were on her feet.

" Your late ".

" Sorry bout that ".

" We would have been on time if Zack didn't spend more time than I did to get ready " Aeris laughed. Tifa smiled as Aeris said with her eyes ' I kid you not '. Cloud glanced at his watch nervously, being in this neighborhood didn't make him feel to comfortable. Zack placed his hand on Cloud's shoulder.

" No one will reconize you here...you've changed so much, grown up so much. Many have probably forgotten what you look like " Zack said reassuringly. Cloud looked at him nervously.

" Zack...I haven't exactly changed in facial features, nor my hair, its a dead give away ".

" Thats ok, the carnival isn't even here anway. Come on, lets get going to our movie before it starts without us " Zack said looking at his watch, it was ten past seven. Cloud nodded and grabbed his protective glasses and slipped them on. Tifa had wanted the helmet to keep her loose hair from getting knotted.

The movie Silent Hill was creepy. In fact it scared Zack, only because he and Cloud had sat in seperate places at the theater to be with their girls. But during on the creepy parts, Cloud had walked silently down the isle and snuck behind Zack and grabbed his shoulders roughly making a weird sound that sounded similar to the one on the screen. Both Zack and Aeris ended up jumping...it was a good thing they were the only ones in the theater. Tifa had thought the movie relatively stupid, and she even voiced her opinion to Cloud quietly as it got halfway through. Cloud had responded with a laugh as he got up, took her hand and led her to a dark corner. The speakers were to loud to hear anything...important. Cloud's back was to the wall, his lips locked onto Tifa's. Her own back was leaning on his chest. His arms gripped her hips tightly as Tifa bent her arms to encircle his neck. Cloud's hand disappeared at the hem of her pants, they weren't as skin tight as they looked. The loud screams on the big screen drowned out her moan as they moved down towards her precious flower. Cloud's other hand snaked up through her shirt, fondling her breast. Tifa released his lips as she moaned again, her breaths hitching in her throat. Cloud licked the nape of her neck and bit down on her weak spots, making her shiver with delight. Cloud smirked at the knowledge that he could now have her whenever he wanted, he had that power over her. But he'd never take advantage of her. Tifa's arms moved down to grasp at his, as if telling him not to stop. Her nails dug deep into his arms as she arched her neck, letting him get easier access to her collar bone. His fingers easily moved because of her wetness. Tife turned her head and licked his cheek, whimpering lightly. Cloud turned back towards her and kissed her parted lips hard, demanding more of her. Tifa's eyes drifted shut as her body arched to his touch. She bit his bottom lip as she felt her climax hit her body, sending waves of pleasure everywhere. Cloud's tongue traced over the roof of her mouth. She released his lower lip and continued kissing him, letting him work on her body again.

The lights began turning on after the movie ended. Zack and Aeris stood up and stretched before turning around. Tifa and Cloud were sitting down again, each had their chins resting in their palms.

" Was it really that boring for you two? " Aeris asked.

" It wasn't bad...just wasn't to entertaining " Tifa shrugged. Cloud glanced at her direction, god she was good at keeping her cool. They both stood up and stretched as well. Aeris asked Tifa to come with her to the bathroom, like women usually did for reasons guys will never understand. ( I'll tell you the reasoning, so they can talk about their date with you or the bathroom's creepy by oneself ). Cloud walked up to Zack and Zack halted. Cloud raised his eyerbrows as Zack turned to him.

" I know you were bored Cloud, but have a little dignity. Just cause its just us, you can't do that sort of thing in the theater " Zack folded his arms. Cloud's eyes widend.

" I...I have no idea what your talking about " he said nervously.

" Yeah uh huh sure you don't...but usually when other people are in the theater you don't sneak up behind someone and scare the shit out of them and their date " Zack stuck out his tongue in a childish way as he climbed down the stairs of the isle and made his way out. Cloud thought he were going to faint, from the sound of it, he thought Zack had found him. But the room was so dark and loud he had no clue. Cloud let out a big breath and put his normal easy going face back on.

" So Tifa...how could you just let Cloud go and do that? Have you no self control over that guy? " Aeris asked as she fixed her hair even though there was nothing wrong with it. Tifa nearly choked on her vocal cords.

" What...what are you talking about Aeris? "

" Don't play dumb with me...you watched him do it, in fact I think you enjoyed it ".

" Huh? " Tifa turned away from her friend to get a paper towel as her face turned five shades of red.

" Don't tell me you were focusing on the movie and didn't notice he came and scared us shitless " it wasn't like Aeris to curse, but she'd been dating Zack for a long time.

" Oh...that...yeah...I kinda gave him the idea " Tifa shrugged, her face relaxing.

" Yeah, that...what did you think I meant? " Aeris asked suspiciously.

" How the hell should I know? From time to time you don't make sense " each of the girls had a little of their guys in them...had at one point in time...literally ( U ).

" So...ready for the carnival? "

" You bet...you think Zack and Cloud are going to make this into a competition? " Aeris asked.

" Boys will be boys ".

A/N: Had you going there for a sec didn't I? Got you like " OH SHIT! " ha! Scared you shitless. . All my senior friends had their last day of school today while mine is next thursday. I'm gonna miss them alot, especially since one of them convinced me to get an account on this and inspired me to write a Cloti. But the story is mine orginally, according to the paper work the voices inside my head have. I'm pondering about putting a cliffy of what will happen next chapter to kill you all evil laugh oh...by the way...my internet is acting normal again, so this should load like...now...5/17/06


	9. Losing my sanity

I do not own FFVII nor any of its characters,however the story idea is mine. "Cloti"main pairing.Also a hint of Yuff/Reno (cause they're so childish they go good together). Warning: Lemon ahead, well kinda sorta ish.

In Love,But not with you

The rides' lights greeted the couples. Their brightness made it seem as though it were daylight in one section of the town.

" I'll get you back for that scare man " Zack nudged Cloud playfully.

' You already did ' Cloud thought to himself as he thought of Zack's questioning and what it could have meant. Thos behind counters were calling out to them as they passed, trying to get them to stop and pay for a game. Tifa and Aeris held tight to their ' man's ' arm to prevent getting lost. Tifa looked up as one asked her to ' demonstrate her strength for a prize '. Her eyebrows lifted in amusement and she tugged on Cloud's arm.

" I wanna try ".

" Tifa those things are rigged ".

" Yeah, to what extent they think of how strong you are, never judge a book by its cover " she said smiling. Cloud sighed and tugged on Zack's arm. Zack stopped and turned.

" One game? " he asked. They had been heading towards the rides, then it would be the games. Zack shrugged and walked with them.

" And whose going to be the lucky contestant? " the man behind the counter asked. Tifa raised her hand, getting a look of surprise from the man. Cloud handed him money and gave Tifa the hammer. It was heavy, like all others. She pretended to have trouble lifting it to see what the man behind the counter would set it on. After he did Tifa dragged the hammer to the tiny board. His the bell and win a prize.

" Ok little lady...give it your best shot ". Tifa smiled as she lifted the hammer up to her shoulder without a problem, before slamming it down onto the board. These games usually brought attention and still did so. Many had gathered to either tease you about your strength, or cheer you for it. The bell shot up through the scale and hit the bell hard before coming back down. When it came back down, it bounced once then fell to the ground. The man seemed stunned and couldn't speak at all. Zack laughed.

" Ok Cloud...now you have to try, otherwise I'm going to say your girl can kick your ass no problem " Zack smirked. Cloud shoved him lightly. Tifa laughed at the still stunned man and pointed to a giant dragon, the prize she wanted. He got it for her and she smiled triumphantly. She turned to Cloud, the same smile as Zack's.

" Come on Cloud...your turn ".

" Not you to ".

" Come on Cloud! " Aeris agreed. People who were watching started to murmer agreements that the ' blonde haired guy ' should give it a try. Sighing Cloud paid the man again before lifting up the hammer with one hand and awaited the other man to set the scale over again. Sizing Cloud's strength he put it on the most difficult setting. Cloud raised an eyebrow as he saw. Blinking he turned his eyes to Zack, they were becoming catlike. Zack kept his mouth shut, Cloud was going to use the same advantatge Tifa had, looking weaker than he already was. In other words...he was going to cheat. Zack motioned towards the scale that Cloud should break it. Cloud smirked as he walked up to the board, and awaited for the man to say ' go '. Slamming it down the pellet shot up through the air, ringing the bell, slamming to the ground and bouncing back up to ring the bell a second time...a third...a fourth...and nearly a fifth but it stopped a few centimeters before the bell before falling back down. Cloud counted the bell sounds on one hand.

" Lets see...I rang the bell four times so...I'll take those four right there " Cloud smiled, his eyes blue as day. The man blinked several times before giving him what he requested. Cloud gave one to Aeris and gave the other dragon to Tifa. He then took one pink elephant and handed it to Zack.

" For provoking me, you have to carry that all night " Cloud smiled. He had one left and when leaving the stand he gave it to a little girl who was watching with her mother. She smiled happily as she took the giant kitty before hugging it tightly.

Tifa, Cloud, Zack, and Aeris all got out of the same ' spinning tea cup ' holding their heads and stumbling every which way.

" I'm going to be pissed if my hair looks like either of yours " Aeris laughed looking at Cloud and Zack. Their spikes had stayed to oneside for the time being. Cloud shook it off and his golden spikes resumed pointing upwards. Zack ran his fingers through his hair and they were back to normal. Tifa's hair had seemed to whip itself to the top of her head, that was the problem when two SOLDIER's had control of spinning the ride. Cloud turns around and picks up the pink elephant, he was serious about Zack carrying it for the night. He had rented lockers to put the others in while they had fun, but he made Zack carry his.

" Don't forget your friend " Cloud laughed throwing the stuffed animal at Zack's head.

" Do I really have to carry this thing? " Zack groaned as he caught it.

" You thought I was kidding ? "

" I was hoping ".

" Well, boys...hopefully your done bickering because there's a roller coaster with out names on it " Tifa smiled brushing her hair with her fingers. Cloud took her hand and started running. She ran to keep up with him and could hear Zack and Aeris behind. They got to the ride before many people could, and even managed to sit in the front seat. The ride was new and called ' The Incrediuble Shikra ' (Could you imagine them being combined! shivers with delight ). Aeris was a little afraid as they started moving down the track and to a drop.

" Don't worry Aeris...nothing can happen with us all here " Tifa smiled grasping her friend's hand. Aeris nodded as Zack grasped her other hand and kissed the knuckle.

" You'll have fun, trust us " Cloud reached around Tifa and grasped Aeris's arm lightly. She nodded once again and faced forward, getting closer to the nintey degree drop. Suddenly the ride moved faster to the drop and went over but not before stopping while facing straight down.

" Oh shit! " Aeris bit her lower lip nervously. Then they shot down quickly, following the tracks with such speed.

They got off for about the third time so far. Aeris had loved it and never doubted it again. Cloud's cell rang and he picked it up, a smile still on his face as they began walking to a concession stand.

" Hello? "

" Littly brother ".

" What do you want? "

" We need to talk ".

" What about ? "

" You know what about " Sephiroth said coldly on the other line.

" I can read thoughts now? "

" About the girl "

" What about her? "

" I know everything, and your in for a rude awakening when I get home " click . Cloud stopped walking, letting his friends go ahead of him. He lowered his phone before closing it slowly. The three turned around and tilted their head.

" What's wrong? "

" Its nothing " Cloud said with a fake but fooling smile.

They turned back around and continued on their way as a sick feeling clawed at Cloud's stomach. Reaching a table with what they ordered, all of them talked happily, even if not ' all ' of them were really feeling it.

" Hey hey! Look who it is fellas! Its the almighty Zackster! And his ' acient ' girl ". Zack turned coldly to the voices. Bullies will always stay the same.

" What do you want? " Zack asked icely to three guys walking up to him. All were a part of SOLDIER, and Cloud reconized at least one of them. Kewl Sinn ( shrugs ).

" Just came to say hi and such! Since its been awhile since I've seen you ".

" Well we haven't missed you " Aeris said angrily.

" Quiet acient, men are talking ".

" Don't tell her to be quiet " Tifa said before Zack could.

" Well hello there...who are you ? " Kewl asked all flirtatious like. He reached for her hand, but a different one caught his wrist.

" Back off " Cloud said quietly.

" Well I'll be...its spikes...didn't you get kicked out of this town Strife? You know something about ' disrupting the peace '...no that wasn't it...it was close though ' disembowling people to pieces '. Yeah...so what they hell are you doing back in ' my ' neighbor hood? "

" Did you buy it? " Cloud asked coolily.

" No...your the only one with enough money to do that Strife, thats the only reason you got away with countless murders as a child...because you had the money. And military school for punishment would have been an award for your efforts so you were removed from this society...now that your back, older, and without your daddy's money, we can put you behind bars this very instant because your breaking federal law " Kewl's eyes narrowed. His hand balled into a fist.

" Besides...I've been waiting for you to come back and give you what you deserve for murdering my little sister all those years ago ".

" You, like everyone else, are going to hold my past to me aren't you " Cloud blinked, staring up at Kewl.

" He's got a right to! " one of his goons said.

" Stay out of this " Cloud scowled.

" He's right though, I've got a right to deliver justice ".

" And whats your excuse for putting down others for your own enjoyment and getting rid of those higher officials than you in SOLDIER by hiring their killers?Makes you no better than me " Cloud glared. Tifa placed her hand over Cloud's, directing his attention.

" I think its time we left ".

" No no...stay awhile " Kewl said forcing her to sit as she stood. Forcing his hands off her shoulders, she delivered a swift blow to his nose.

" Don't touch me, or I'll prevent you from having children " she hissed. Getting up again she inclined they do the same as Kewl's goons came to check on him.

Leaving the carnival proved harder than expected. Traffic wasn't even bad, it was the fact that Kewl had followed them and wanted to deck Tifa out for her sudden action. But Cloud wouldn't let him and was probably very close to killing the boy. Kewl came running at Tifa, a long sword in his hand. He gritted his teeth as he swung it in her direction, only to bounce off Cloud and Zack's giant buster swords. Aeris had put her fists up, magic making them glow. Tifa also had balled her fists and put them protectively infront of her. Kewl's goons tried to get passed Cloud and Zack, only to be knocked off their feet by them.

" Go home Kewl, and take your gay loves with ya " Zack's eyes narrowed.

" Your gonna pay for that Zack " he said coldly before slamming his sword in the direction of Aeris. She didn't get out of the way fast enough before it sliced a fine line down her arm. Raising a glowing hand she healed herself and flicked him off. One of his goons managed to get behind Zack and Cloud's defenses and stabbed Tifa in the back with a small dagger. Cloud's eyes turned bright green as his fast reflexes kicked in and he slammed the worthless scum into a nearby tree...with his sword. All movement stopped as Cloud turned the hilt of his buster sword to the side, enjoying the satisfying ' slurgish ' sound it made as the man screamed out in pain.

" Shut up " Cloud said darkly and pushed deeper with his sword, a malice smile forming on his lips as the man went limp and quiet. Taking his sword he flung the body at Kewl.

" You forgot something " he smiled darkly, his eyes bright green and catlike.

" Cloud... " Zack said unsurely. He held out his hand as if to stop him, but Cloud merely tilted his head, as though this were some amusing joke. Kewl picked up his friend, he was still alive, but badly injured. The question to whether or not he'd live didn't intrest Cloud.

" Your friend had it coming...now the question is, are you smart to turn around and run? " Cloud smirked evilly, his voice darker. Tifa stepped in front of him and pushed Cloud back a few paces. Zack wasn't sure Cloud would hold against her, but he did, meaning Tifa had already delt with this side of him. Zack nodded to Aeris who healed his friend. They got up and ran away. Tifa felt Cloud strain against her, like a dog wanting to chase the running cats. She bit her lower lip and pushed him back again.

" We'll see you soon, ok? " Tifa said to them.

" Can you handle him ? " Zack asked, he wasn't comfortable with just leaving her with his mako friend. Tifa nodded and watched him and Aeris hope on his fenrir and drive off, saying something about calling them soon.

" Cloud... " she said quietly. She could still feel his muscles being tense, he wanted to chase Kewl and his gang so bad, he could still see them. Pushing him back she made him get on his own fenrir. Tifa jumped in front of him this time, she hoped she remembered how to drive these things.

Pulling in to her drive way, Tifa forced Cloud through her front door and into her living room. His eyes hadn't reverted back to normal, his anger was still boiling, as well it should be. He had grown very protective over her ever since he met her, he just didn't make it so obvious. Tifa forced him to sit down on her couch, she hadn't bothered turning on a light, the one from her kitchen flooded into the room they occupied.

" Calm down would you? "

" Why? Does is bother you ? " if he couldn't kill something, then he'd have to live with making her angry...why exactly he didn't know.

" Yes it bothers me...I want you to be happy ".

" I don't do happiness ".

" You will while you're in my house ".

" Then I guess I should go home " he challenged back. Tifa had to remember to keep her patience, he wasn't the same like this.

" Your not going home, knowing you you'll go and kill someone who looks at you funny "

" Why? Am I funny looking? "

" Enough with your damn questions Cloud "

" It annoys you doesn't it? "

" GAH! STOP! "

" Why? "

" I'm going to hit you "

" Did I do something wrong? "

" Stop that ".

" Give me a reason ".

" Because I don't want to hurt you ".

" What makes you think you can? " he blinked. Tifa was a bit taken back, she wasn't sure she could. But she wasn't about to just let him call her weak. Placing her hands on her hips she shifted her weight to one side.

" Don't try me Strife ".

" And why not Lockhart? "

" Because I can be a real bitch when I'm mad to " Tifa crossed her arms. Cloud tilted his head, his eyes sparked with intrest. He started to get up, but Tifa pushed him back down. Cloud wrapped his arms around her and made her come down with him.

" You are so very strong Tifa...but only ' I ' can make you weak " Cloud whispered huskily in her ear. Tifa had landed in his lap, one leg on each side of his torso. Tifa had one hand on each of his shoulders. Cloud lowered his head to her neck, placing his kisses along her throat, biting every other moment. Tifa moved her head back with a moan. She felt Cloud's hand move up to support her neck as she leaned back, his other keeping a firm grip on her waist.

Cloud woke up once again in Tifa's bed without clothes. Thing was, he couldn't remember anything past getting angry at Kewl. He didn't know how he got here or what had happened but he guessed one thing right. His mako side had had fun last night. He could feel it in his blood, the mere taunts from his mako side of keeping his memory to himself. Cloud rubbed his temple trying to remember anything that had happened. He looked down to see Tifa curled up practically on his chest. Lifting her slightly he placed her back on the pillows, his gaze fell on her collar bone. Marks had been left there, teeth marks. The marks spoke to him of forcefulness and lust, something that wasn't him. Closing his eyes he brushed a few strands of hair out of her face. She shifted beneath his touch and curled towards him again. Whatever he did, he couldn't complain. Judging by how she was acting, she had enjoyed herself. Sighing Cloud layed back down and closed his eyes, how could you feel jealous of yourself?

A/N: I PROMISE I will have a flash back of the previous lemon, cause you all are attracted to his sourness. . I think Cloud answer questions with questions has more of my attitude than anything else. Hope you enjoyed it, cause I had fun making it. Lose control much? I can't believe how popular this is with so little chapters...I'm shocked, thanks guys. And to those who are worried, trust me, I'm not a Seph/Tifa person. Please, if I ever got that far, it'd be one steamy affair with Cloti.


	10. Flash back and up to date

I do not own FFVII nor any of its characters,however the story idea is mine. "Cloti"main pairing.Also a hint of Yuff/Reno (cause they're so childish they go good together). Mental Note people, ... means its the flash back of Mako Cloud and his fun : Lime ahead, you heard me...yes I'm a kinky bitch .

In Love,But not with you

Cloud woke up later when he noticed the warmth that was lying against his side got up. Tifa yawned as she tilted her head to one side, then the other before hearing a satisfying crack. She pulled on some clothes and headed down stairs, having no idea that she was being watched. Walking down stairs she started rummaging through the fridge looking for a soda. Someone placed their hand on her shoulder.

" Hello Tifa, did you miss me? "

" DAD! " she slammed the door quickly and turned around. Mr. Lockhart looked at his daughter with confusion.

" I ugh...thought you weren't going to be home for ugh...another few days " she stuttered, she just prayed Cloud wouldn't come down.

" Meeting ended early, so it gave me a chance to go home early...good news right? "

" Yeah...right...glad your home " Tifa faked a smile.

" What happened to your neck dear? " Mr. Lockhart brushed her dark hair away and looked at the markings on her neck.

" I saw Aeris the other day at the mall. We decided to have a ugh, night out and get out hair done and girl stuff. She accidently burned me since her hair is naturally curly and never has had to use a curling iron " Tifa smiled.

" Oh...thats nice. Maybe she'll be able to hang out here for a little while...by the way...who's fenrir is that in our drive way? "

" I borrowed it from the Strifes...I hope your not mad father, but it made it easier to travel and you didn't ever get me a car ".

" Oh ok. I'm glad you have fun " Mr. Lockhart smiled as he made his way to the living room for his afternoon tea.

Tifa let out a nervous sigh and ran back upstairs.

" Nice save " Cloud said to her as she walked in. He had been pulling his shirt back on and winced slightly as it slid over his shoulders. Shifting his head he wondered why he felt pain at such slight touch. Half moon cresents were imprinted into his shoulder blades, as though Tifa had had her own way of marking him as her own. Shrugging it off he put his shirt on completely.

" I don't understand! His note said he'd be gone for a few days, not a day and a few hours " Tifa said more to herself than to him.

" Maybe I should go greet him " Cloud said with a smirk. Tifa turned towards him.

" You will do no such thing ".

" Why not? " Cloud asked walking towards her, forcing her against her door. She looked into his blue eyes, her crimson ones were starting to glaze over, but she pushed it away. Cloud grasped her arms and kissed her lips hard, his tongue forcing her mouth to open. Tifa kissed him back, her own tongue surrendering to his power. She broke their kiss.

" Cloud...we can't do this...if...if my father finds out... " she was silenced by another kiss, a moan escaping her as his hips grinded with hers.He pulled his lips back before moving to her ear.

" The chance of being caught makes it so much more fun Tifa...I promise you " he whispered seductively. Tifa closed her eyes as his hips grinded against hers again. Her bottom lip trembled as he kissed her neck slowly. Cloud suddenly let go of her and stepped back, his action making her look up.

" But your right, now would not be a smart time " he sat on her bed and pulled on one of his boots. Tifa merely looked at him. Sensing her stare he looked up.

" What? "

" That was mean ".

" Huh? "

" That was mean " she repeated walking up to him and smacking him hard on the shoulder. Cloud jumped and growled in pain.

" What the fuck was that for! "

" You don't go and tease someone and then pull away as though nothing was going to happen "

" You did it to me when we first met "

" WHAT! "

" Do you want us to get caught? "

" I want you, to kiss me ".

" ...you do remember what happened the last time you said that right? "

" And in my house, no murder is going to come after you "

" Yeah, except your father ".

" My father can't touch you "

" Why do you say that? "

" Because he's afraid of you ". Cloud was quiet for a moment, he then said softly,

" Your father doesn't even know me ". Tifa sat next to him and rubbed his shoulders lightly as if to say ' sorry '.

Cloud turned his head towards her and used his arms to embrace her. His lips sealed over her own, his tongue probed her mouth. Tifa's fingers entwined themselves in his golden spikes, pulling him as close to her as he could be. She always made him feel better, even if he wasn't feeling horrible to begin with. Tifa could hear footsteps coming up her stairs and a soft knock at her door.

" Tifa... we need to discuss the plans " Mr. Lockhart said as he began to open the door. Half of her didn't want to let go, to let her father see, the other half, her common sense half, pushed him away and towards the balconey. He motioned her that his shoe was still over at her bed and she threw it at his head. It hit him and he fell backwards toward the ground. Tifa bit her lower lip, she hoped he was ok. Her door opened all the way, her father stepping in with paper work, but not looking at her. He glanced up before continueing to read.

" Tifa dear, you might want to check your temperature, you look a little flushed " he said nonchantly. Tifa's cheeks grew redder as she nodded. Suddenly the door bell rang and Mr. Lockhart and Tifa went down stairs to see who it was. Tifa's eyes widend as Mr. Lockhart opened to the door to a very relaxed Cloud, provided he had just been knocked out of a two story building. He leaned on the doorway calmly.

" Can I help you young Strife? " Mr. Lockhart asked in confusion. Cloud bowed before him before looking up.

" Forgive my intrusion, Lord Lockhart. But I'm perhaps wondering if your daughter is done using my fenrir for the day...she asked if she could borrow it yesterday and I need it back...at least if you are finished using it " Cloud said politely. Tifa was surprised that he was acting so nicely.

" Tifa are you done using it? "

" Yeah...hang on...let me get its keys " Tifa ran upstairs and grabbed his fenrir keys before running back down and giving them to him. He thanked her politely as if he had just met her.

" Good day to you sir...My Lady " Cloud bowed again before turning around and walking to his fenrir.

" Funny...I never picture whats his name to be so...polite " Mr. Lockhart shrugged.

" His name is Cloud dad " Tifa said with a bit of annoyance.

" Cloud...yes him, thats his name. I think he's going to be the best man at your wedding " Mr. Lockhart said as Cloud started up the engine. He looked back at the two of them and nodded a goodbye before driving in the direction of his home.

Unlocking the front door, Cloud walked in his home. Sighing he turned on a light and looked around. His manor seemed still and dead since it had been empty for over a day. Stretching, he started walking upstairs to his bathroom. He slipped off his shirt and let it drop on the floor in the hallway to his room. Opening the door, he opened the medicine cabnet and took out a small piece of materia and placed it inbewteen his shoulders before inserting it in his skin. Gritting his teeth in pain he grasped the edge of his sink tightly as it sunk deep into the muscle and started to heal the scratches running across his back. Groaning he leaned over, a sick feeling resinaiting in his stomach. Sighing again he straightened up and ran his fingers through his golden spikes, his reflection copying him. Picking up the shirt, he slid it across his arms and back over his head, stretching it down to his waist.

" I guess Tifa needs to trim her nails, eh little brother? " Cloud looked up from his shirt and into the mirror. Sephiroth's reflection showed him leaning on the doorway. Cloud's eyes widend as he looked at Sephiroth's reflection.

" What...what are you doing home? " Cloud asked turning around slowly.

" I got tired of the meetings and father said I could come home early ...why so nervous? You think I actually care what you've been doing? Not at all little brother...the girl means nothing to me as she does to you " Sephiroth shrugged as he walked into the bathroom and ruffled Cloud's hair as he used to when they were children. Cloud raised an eyebrow in confusion.

" You love her don't you Cloud? " Sephiroth asked, putting his hand on Cloud's shoulder. Cloud was silent for a moment.

" I don't trust you being so nice to me Seph...you never had, so why should I believe it now? "

" Because as your older brother...your supposed to look up to me...and you have every right not to trust me " suddenly the hand on his shoulder gripped him tightly and forced him hard into the mirror, making it shatter and spider web. Another hand closed around Cloud's throat cutting off his air supply.

" Please understand little brother, I do love you like a brother is supposed to. I just can't stand you, and this is not my doing so much as it is...well...I can't tell you by who because that would put my life at stake as well...please forgive me " Sephiroth's expression truely held sorrow as he slammed Cloud into the back wall. Cloud coughed up blood, it streamed down his chin and onto his shirt. The pain on his shoulders, mixed with being slammed into the wall made him see stars. He took in as much as air as his lungs could fit. His hands closed around Sephiroth's wrist. He pulled on it ruthlessly as he tried to break free from his brother. He made a small cry of pain as he tried breathing again, still unable to get more than a mouthful of air. He choked, sputtering madly as he swallowed his own blood. His eyes began to roll to the back of his head.

" Seph...let...go...please... " he croaked pleadingly. Sephiroth held tight, not about to let go, not until Cloud passed out. Cloud's eyes began turning bright green, his mako acting up to save his life. Sephiroth sent a shock wave to Cloud's body and his eyes reverted back to blue. He went limp against the wall before sliding down. Sephiroth caught him and lifted him over his shoulder. Patting his little brother's back he walked into his room and gently tucked Cloud in.

" As I said before...please forgive me...Cloud...I meant you no harm... " Sephiroth said sadly as he inserted another piece of materia into Cloud's heart and walked out of his room. Sephiroth locked the door and headed downstairs, dialing on his cell before a voice picked up.

" Well? " it said, Sephiroth scowled.

" He's out...won't be a problem anymore " Sephiroth lied.

Cloud found himself looking at his mako self in his mind. His mako self was quiet and had gone limp, his eyes aglazed, he was unmoving. It was very odd for Cloud to see himself without a mirror. Picking up his hand he poked his mako self to see if he'd become conscious. Cloud jumped back as a wave of electricity hit his hand, pain searing through his fingers. He understood, his mako side had been shut down. Chewing his lower lips he placed his hand over his mako self's heart and was dragged in, confusing him even further. When he he opened his eyes and looked around he saw Tifa, her hands on her hips.

" Because I can be a real bitch when I'm mad to " is what she said. Cloud tilted his head in confusion, when had this happend? Realization hit him, this was his mako memory, he had unlocked it some how. He saw himself with bright green eyes staring at Tifa, amusment in his eyes. He pulled her into his lap and ravished her neck, making her moan. Cloud didn't know that this was what had happened. His mako side tugged at her dark shirt, pulling it over her head and giving her a chaste kiss on her lips. Suddenly he forced her to stand, his eyes glittering.

" Lets play hide and seek " he laughed darkly. He took a step towards Tifa, making her back away.

" This won't be very fun unless you run " Cloud smiled turning to the wall and leaning his forhead against its coolness before beginning to count. Tifa backed away and ran to the stairwell, climbing the stairs fast. She heard Cloud count to ten and then stop before she heard him running after her, his heavy boots clunking on the tile.

" Ten seconds is not enough time to hide " she smiled.

" If I wanted you to actually hide, I would've pretended to try and kill you ". Tifa tilted her head in confusion as she stopped atop the stairwell. Cloud began climbing it.

" I'm going to catch you if you hold still ". Tifa turned around and began to run again, only to be tackled from behind and brought to the ground, but she never hit it. When she opened her eyes in fear of the fall she saw herself looking at the ceiling, Cloud had twisted around so she wouldn't get hurt. She squirmed playfully out of his grasp and ran into her room before slamming the door and holding it closed with her frame. She heard no sound come from the other end and wondered if he had lost intrest in their ' little game '. Suddenly she felt his weight keep her from moving off the door, he had slipped into her room without him even noticing.

" If you want to be against a door, you should have said something " he whispered huskily in her ear. His hands wrapped around her wrists and placed them high above her head before kissing her mouth passionately. Tifa kissed him back with the same passion and tried to break free of his hold so that she could hold onto him. He released her wrists, her fingers entwined themselves in his spikes, oh how she loved how soft they were. Her other hand slipped underneath his shirt and pulled it up. Cloud threw his shirt across the room, letting it hit the wall and slide down. He pulled her back and moved his hands to the clasp of her bra before removing it and casting it aside. His lips traced her jawline before moving down to her collarbone then down to her breast. His tongue and teeth teased her already hardend nipple. Tifa closed her eyes and moaned, letting her head relax against her door. One of Cloud's hand held her in place while the other worked on her pants. They slid off in only a moments time. Cloud removed her underwear before inserting two fingers into her. Tifa bucked against him as Cloud straightend himself. His body pressed against her's as his fingers continued working. Tifa whimpered as he began to slow down to torture her even more. Her lower lip trembled as he laughed. He increased his rythem again, satisfying her need for the time being. Tifa dug her nails into his shoulders as she climaxed.

Tifa tugged on Cloud's pants and began unzipping them quickly as Cloud kissed her neck. He bit down on her soft flesh hard, causing the skin to turn red. He continued to knaw on parts of her neck, leaving his markings as he went. He felt Tifa pull his pants down as well as his boxers. Her long legs wrapped around his torso as he held her up against the wooden door. His hips thrusted into her's hard. Tifa moaned and sank her teeth into his neck, her nails digging harder into him. Tifa released her hold with her teeth and arched her neck back, the door preventing her from hurting herself. Cloud ran his tongue along her vocal cords as his hips continued to work. Holding onto her tightly, he removed her from the door, walked backwards, and fell back against her bed with her on top. Tifa's hair fell over them, shutting them out from the world around them. She moved her hips upward, watching Cloud arch his back, growling with pleasure. Tifa smiled one of his smiles, bout time she found a weak spot. biting her lower lip she did it again, getting the same reaction. Cloud gripped her thighs as if to say to her ' don't stop '. She leaned down and kissed his chin as her hands pressed against his chest. She rode him faster, enjoying his moan and the fact that she was causing it. She closed her own eyes enjoying herself. Suddenly she felt her mattress beneath her as Cloud had shifted their positions. His right hand traveled down her hip to her thigh and moved her leg higher before putting it on his shoulder and thrusting deep. Tifa jolted as her nails found his shoulders again. She arched as his idea became a one way ticket to paradise. His lips found her's, consuming her whimpers and cries, even though he loved them so much. Cloud could feel her muscles tightening as she felt herself coming. Cloud thrusted harder, pulling his member completely out then back in, making Tifa scream in his mouth. Her walls pulled on him and released as an explosion of pleasure shot through her body. Cloud thrusted a few more times before lying on top of her, a thin sheet of sweat covered them both.

That memory disappeared as Cloud looked at a younger version of himself, his green eyes glowing with malice and hatred as he advanced towards a little girl he didn't know, blood dripping down his shirt. A smaller version of Zack ran towards him and hugged him tightly.

" Don't do it Cloud...please don't " the young Zack cried, fear consuming him. He was worried about Cloud. Cloud shoved Zack out of the way, he had a bone to pick with this little girl, even if she was helpless. Picking her up by her throat he turned his head and looked at his older brother who was shocked. Cloud smiled as if daring Sephiroth to try and stop him. His eyes did his talking for him as he stared into Sephiroth's.

' You know what she did...so I dare you to try and stop me...even though I know you won't...you want revenge just as badly as I do...you know this girl is the reason mom is dead...its her whole family's fault! From her father down to her brother Kewl...try and stop me '. But Sephiroth hadn't moved an inch, his catlike eyes watched Cloud's, provoking Cloud to do it. An angry Cloud squeezed tightly and the girl's eyes popped out of her skull, surprising Sephiroth, he didn't actually believe Cloud would do it. Cloud let her fall onto the pavement with a sickening ' thud '. Little did he know he was being watched by an eight year old Kewl. Cloud stepped back as the memories shut off, and he heard his own voice only darker speak to him.

" You don't need to see these things...they were not your doing...I keep these memories from you ( myself ) because I don't want you ( myself ) living in the past and be unable to forgive myself ". Cloud was yanked out of the dark room and back into consciousness. He saw faces he reconized, all of which looked at him with concern.

" Huh? " he sat up and rubbed his head. A small delicate hand placed itself on his head. Yuffie pushed him back down and told him to " relax ".

" Where...where am I ? " he asked softly, he felt horrible. He blinked a few times and found he wasn't at all in his house, he was at Reno's place. Reno himself had brought an ice pack away from Cloud's head.

" How you feeling? "

" Like shit... " he grumbled sitting up, ignoring Yuffie's protests. Barret and Rude were sitting in two chairs facing him.

" Why...why am I here? "

" We got worried when you wouldn't answer your phone...we figured something was up when we paged you as 911, which you'll always answer to no matter what. We came to check on you and found blood all over you and your bathroom as though someone beat the shit out of you " Reno answered, putting the ice pack back, Cloud swatted it away.

" How long have I been like this? "

" Two days ".

" WHAT! "

" Cloud, you were beaten into a coma, we're surprised your awake even now... " Yuffie said with concern.

" How'd you get into my house? "

" Cloud, you've got to be kidding me " Yuffie sounded offended, she was a master thief and could easily pick locks and avoid all security systems. Cloud closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

" Glad to see your awake " a familar voice said. Cloud opened his eyes and looked in the direction of the voice, seeing Zack. He held medical supplies in his hands and put them on the edge of the bed Cloud layed in. Zack didn't look happy, like he should have now that Cloud was awake.

" Whats with you? " Cloud asked, unsure if he wanted a real answer from him. Zack bit his lower lip as everyone else looked away from Cloud. He looked from one face to another.

" What? "

" We have...a bit of...bad news " Reno said unsurely. Cloud continued to stare at him, demanding what was the information he was holding.

" Its about...Tifa " Zack said for Reno. Cloud looked at his best friend.

" What about her? " he asked worriedly.

" Her wedding has been moved up to tonight to your brother...at six...its five now...its a four hour drive to get to their destined Wedding place...and if you show up...you'll be assinaited " Zack answered.

A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUNNN! I'm so evil! Yes, its going to kill you all to know what happened isn't it? Well I'll update again when I get reviews from certain people, because I really wanna know what they think and have depended on their support all through this story. And of course I look forward to new comers reading this...I'm off to play Naruto. I swear I make so many Cloti stories that when I choose to write something different you're all going to think I've gone mad/ lost my mind. Anyway...did you like your lime, But I had to put that other memory, its vital for the ending, which sad to say may be coming up in about five chapters or so. I want to make a different type of Cloti story where they have Sora, but he has no idea that they are his parents and has to guess it, while putting a little lemonade in there and drama , like how exactly he's from a different dimension then they are...intrested? Let me know...thanks. I wanna start putting my phraze after each chapter and since I say it sooooooo much... ( holy shit on word pad this is over 14 pages )

HUZZAH! Alchemypoetry


	11. In Love, but not with you

I do not own FFVII nor any of its characters,however the story idea is mine. "Cloti"main pairing.Also a hint of Yuff/Reno (cause they're so childish they go good together).

In Love,But not with you

Tifa looked at herself in her mirror, almost turning out like her nightmare. She bit her lower lip as tears rolled down her face. Her hand maidens had left like she asked, even if this was the time she was supposed to be getting ready. She hadn't even changed into her dress yet, which she didn't like anyway. It was to poofy, to much like the old fashion ones that made her sick to her stomach with its giant shoulderpads and ugly ruffles. A knock sounded at her door and someone stepped in. It was ok, Sephiroth wasn't seeing her in her dress so it broke no traditions.

" You should really start getting ready ".

" How can I when my heart is not in this? " she asked sadly.

" Your father told me you're in love, you should be happy for this day ".

" I'm in love, but not with you " Tifa looked up at Sephiroth and stood. She was about to walk past him, but Sephiroth caught her arm before she got to far. She looked up at him and tugged her arm.

" Let me go ".

" What did my father tell you of Cloud? "

" ...that...that... "

" He told you he was dead didn't he? " Sephiroth asked, not letting her go. Tifa nodded as her eyes drifted to the floor.

" What if I told you...I could bring you to him? "

" Huh? " Tifa looked up as though this were some type of a joke, a very cruel joke.

" I was the one that made the call to say my brother was dead Tifa, I was the one who put him in a coma, but he should be awake by now...and I know I'm going to get hell to pay for this, but I don't care at the moment...do you want to see him or not? "

" Of course I do! First tell me exactly why you two hate eachother sp much and why your now helping him ".

" Cloud, please...you need to rest, your in no condition to go out " Yuffie pleaded as Cloud mounted his fenrir.

" Condition or not, I'm not staying here and letting Tifa get married to my asshole of a brother ".

" The girl's right Cloud, calm down before you end up hurting yourself " Zack lifted Cloud off the fenrir and carried him back like a kicking and screaming child.Cloud growled as he fought to get out his friend's grip. Zack shook him to stop and dragged him back inside Reno's house.

" Let me go! I have to go and stop that wedding! "

" Yeah, not only arrive late and look like an idiot, but then get shot after you walk through the door " Zack said sarcastically. Cloud growled at him, making Zack stop and turn around.

" Look man, I know you really care about her, but I think Tifa would rather be married to Sephiroth and at least know your safe, then to watch you die on the ' happiest day of her life ' as its called...even we can't set foot down there ".

" What about Aeris? She's Tifa best friend, her father would let her come ".

" No...not since he found out she dates me ".

" But he doesn't even know you! Just like he doesn't know me! "

" Yeah but your dad knows our friendship and your other friends as well...doesn't matter if he knows me or not, the question is who is pulling the strings " Zack sighed as his shoulders slumped.

" But...I can't leave her...I won't! ...I haven't...haven't felt this complete...since my mom was alive...and I'm not about to lose her " Cloud anchored himself to the ground, making Zack snag back as Cloud began to get up and start walking back towards his fenrir. Zack implanted his feet into the ground and snapped Cloud back.

" Don't make me fight you Cloud " Zack said quietly. Cloud looked at his best friend, the last time Zack had threatend him like that was when they were kids, it was over a stupid issue to Cloud, but a serious one to Zack and Cloud couldn't even remember what it was. Cloud's phone rang and Zack out stretched his hand and answered it.

" Cloud's cell, Zack speaking ".

" Zack? Where are you! "

" Reno's place...do you know where that is? " another voice sad in the background ' I do ', then the phone hung up.

Tifa held onto Sephiroth's shoulders as they sped down the highway at death defying speeds, and she thought Cloud's driving was insane like. They weaved between cars fast, trying to beat timing. Tifa would have never figured out the story behind this entire fued, and Cloud hadn't known either. Every assasin had never been hired by anyone with the blood line of a ' Strife '. Thats right, none. It had been a set up ever since Cloud was eight, ever since he had killed Kewl's little sister, by mistake or for revenge, that was still a mystery. Sephiroth hadn't gotten dragged in because he did nothing to save the girl from her obvious murder. Kewl's mother had been in the mako factory the day it had exploded, instantly killing her. Kewl had found it unfair that ' both ' Strife's had made it out alive, with benefits. He found it unfair indeed and decided if he wasn't happy, then his enemy couldn't be. Kewl himself had snuck into the Strife manor and figured ' an eye for an eye ' since rumor had it Sephiroth and Cloud were messing with the reactor and they were the reason it exploded. He had snuck into Mrs. Strife's room while she had been sick and murdered her. Little did Kewl know that Cloud had stayed home from school to make sure she was ok, and saw the whole thing happened. Sephiroth had come home a few minutes later for his lunch break and found an enraged but crying Cloud on the front porch. When finding out what had happened, Sephiroth had tried to take Cloud as far away from their manor as possible, but Kewl had appeared on the streets, provoking his anger. Had Zack not came to give Cloud his missed school work, Cloud would have killed Kewl. But Cloud had at least managed to keep his cool for a bit longer, until he heard that their mother was going to give them a younger sibling. Cloud found taking two lives unfair when they didn't take any and went to find Kewl, leaving Zack and Sephiroth in the dust. Kewl's little sister had tried to protect her older brother...but we all know what happened next.

After Cloud and Sephiroth had moved away, they left Kewl with a burning hatred for all Strifes. He hired assasins to take both Cloud and Sephiroth down, he then even managed to obtain some sort of reactor to mako and wore it around his neck, making Sephiroth unable to go near him. Cloud it had no affect on, but Kewl had gotten himself a handy piece of information and found a way to vanquish all Strifes for good. Mr. Strife, fearful for both his sons, made a deal with Kewl's father, the prime minister, and was forced to make both their lives a living hell. Mr. Strife agreed and tried to make their lives as enjoyable as he could, letting both boys go into whatever career that intrested them. All that did was make new enemies, willing to aid Kewl's quest. He had figured out the best way to make both boys miserable was to have Tifa marry Sephiroth, which he knew Cloud would fall hard for, she was just his type. And Sephiroth would be miserable if his brother was envious of him for something he didn't want.

Zack flipped the phone down and handed it back to Cloud. Cloud scrolled through the names with the volume button, seeing who had just called. The caller I.D. rose up as ' Big bro '. He threw the phone on the ground and watched it smash in a million pieces.

" Why is ' he ' calling me! "

" It was Tifa ". Cloud fell silent for a moment, then spoke softly.

" Seph isn't done having his fun with toying with me? He has to make it worse by reminding me that she's marrying him and can never be me? " he asked himself angrily. His hand balled into a fist, a dark wing sprouting from his shoulder, its ends spiked. Zack backed away, he had never seen this trick before, and apparently, neither had his other friends.

" I'm tired of this game everyone plays with me... " he said darkly as his wing stretched and fluttered. Zack put his hands up in surrender, trying to calm his dangerous friend.

" Cloud...we're not the enemy...its ok...take it easy ". Cloud blinked once and his eyes turned green, making them back up even further.

" Because your my friends, your always in danger...I'm changing that " he turned and walked to his fenrir, mounted it and fired up the engine. Putting on his protective glasses, he took off towards his home. He could hear the sound of another fenrir coming closer to him, it made him look back. Nothing was behind him, but something collided to the side of him. Looking up and around he saw Zack on his own fenrir, ramming into Cloud's side. He was about to do it again when Cloud's blade compartment opened up, acting like a shield as Cloud reached in and grabbed a buster sword. Zack came closer again as the compartment closed, but Cloud swung his sword dangerously close, even if he did pull it back. He looked at Zack as if to say ' I don't want to hurt you, so back off '. Zack's face went stern as he dodged Cloud's blade and successfully rammed Cloud's fenrir. Cloud jolted and nearly fell off. Getting back his balance he swerved to avoid another of Zack's strikes. Letting go of the handle bars, Cloud steered with his body as both hands gripped the sword and swung it at Zack's engine, but his own buster blade crashed against Cloud's. He brought is bike close to Cloud's and blocked any attacks Cloud delivered. Suddenly Zack was moving in front of Cloud's fenrir quickly. Looking up Cloud saw Zack pull in front of Cloud's fenrir and curve it to a stop, if Cloud kept going, he'd kill Zack. Cloud's eyes widend as he turned a hard right, trying to avoid hitting him. Cloud fell off his fenrir and rolled in the dirt, its bright sandy color standing out against his black clothing. Gritting his teeth he made himself stand up as he heard the engine die on his fenrir, its automatic shutdown had been activaited. He saw Zack's feet at his side as he stood up. Taking in a deep breath Cloud looked at Zack, straight in the eye, before lunging a punch into his jaw.

" YOU IDIOT! WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING! I COULD HAVE KILLED YOU! " Cloud yelled angrily as Zack coughed up blood. He looked up at Cloud, forgiveness shown in his eyes. Cloud placed his head in his hands, screwing his eyes shut as he felt Zack's arm slide across his shoulder.

" I know better than anyone, that love will make you do stupid things ".

Sephiroth heard the sound of a fenrir engine dying out, he knew he made good timing, it was only turning six now. Soon they'd be playing church bells for the people who weren't even there. He had already told his father to escape before he could be held accountable for anything, while convincing Mr. Lockhart to leave as well. All that stayed weren't even their guests, just random people. Sephiroth eased up pn the gas, much to Tifa's liking since she was plastered to his back, afraid she'd fly off. She looked around the barren waste land, Reno lived out here? Apparently so. She saw two figures coming into sight and signalled Sephiroth. He looked up and saw them as well, along with two knocked over fenrirs.

Cloud looked up at the sound of an approaching bike, his wing tucked away and his eyes their normal coloring. Zack had tried to cheer him up, but he was no Tifa and couldn't make him feel better like she could ( no pun intended ). Suddenly something knocked him over onto the ground, the weight of it staying on him. Blinking in confusion he looked down to see a waterfall of dark hair spill across him. Sitting up, he wrapped his arms around Tifa's small frame, he felt better already. Looking up he saw Sephiroth cutting off his fenrir's engine.

" Glad to see your ok ".

" Would've been better had you not done a number on my skull " Cloud said distastefully. Sephiroth shrugged and looked around nervously.

" We should get inside a shelter of some sort " he said a bit worriedly as he began to fiddle with his keys.

" Ugh...ok ? " Cloud said a little confused as he got up completely and walked towards his fenrir. He heard the sound of a gunblade in the far off distance. Sephiroth fired up his engine.

" I think we need to start moving...now would be a good time ". Tifa jumped on the back of Cloud's fenrir as they rode back to Reno's home. Yuffie was glad to see that they were back, but didn't expect the extra company. Forcing the fenrirs inside, they all jumped through the door and bolted up the many locks. Cloud crossed his arms and looked at the two of them as he sat down on the couch.

" Ok, someone needs to tell me exactly whats going on here ".

After Sephiroth finished explaining to everyone, since they were all dying to know, he leaned against the door tiredly. All the pieces of the puzzel fell into the correct places, everything made sense. Cloud, though, like the royal pain in the ass he can be, chose not to trust his brother's word.

" Why in hell should I trust you? You've always been on my case ever since we were little "

" Call it sibling rivalry "

" Yeah uh huh ". Tifa moved her hand and smacked Cloud hard on the back of the head. The smacking sound echoed in Reno's house.

" Will you just go with the flow please? " she asked pleadingly, Cloud shut his mouth.

" Why did the Mako reactor explode? " Zack asked.

" No one knows " Sephiroth shrugged, no one really did. All those who might have had an idea were blown up inside it.

" Kewl has to have more than just revenge for planning all this out as cunningly as he did " Cloud objected.

" His reasons are his own...we haven't been able to figure out what those reasons are...I can't get close to try and question him " Sephiroth yawned. He looked down at Cloud, he doubted his younger brother would ever trust him again in this lifetime and the next.

" What was the reason you guys went away and left me home alone? "

" We really did have a meeting Cloud...I came back because I knew an assasin would try and kill you while we weren't home ".

" Well, you were a day and one half late ".

" I figured I was...you have to understand, I didn't choose to be mean to you. If I don't go along with this shitty plan, they kill us all and our friends. Meaning we go down and all of you, " Sephiroth pointed to everyone in the room, " go down with us. I didn't find that to fair, could you allow that to happen to them Cloud? "

" No...what are we supposed to do now though? " Cloud stood up and walked toward the window, looking through the blinds.

" Heh...I kinda thought you'd have a plan ".

" Well...sorta ".

" What is it? "

" Survival of the fittest " Cloud said softly as he turned around, green eyes shining bright, wing expanding and power emitting from his hands. A final battle to settle the score once and for all.

A/N: Can you say...EVIL BITCH OF AN AUTHOR! WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME! Cause I can! ...I'm sorry to say that it'll probably end in like two more chapters XX. Not bad for my first well thought out Cloti is it? I orginally thought of this before I even got an account on this thing...and I must say it...I couldn't do this without you, yes you standing in the back cursing me or praising me for another update. My reviewers, you've kept me alive for this story. If I get alot of reviews on a story, you can garuntee that I will have it updated quickly. If it seems like you have no intrest, then I feel no heart in writing it, because I write for YOU'RE enjoyment. Thanks for all your support.

Huzzah! Alchemypoetry


	12. Down to detailed past

I do not own FFVII nor any of its characters,however the story idea is mine. "Cloti"main pairing.Also a hint of Yuff/Reno (cause they're so childish they go good together). ( Jenova is their mom, k? )

In Love,But not with you

Tifa stoof from her position on the couch, hands on her hips.

" I'm helping...I have as much right to kick this guy's ass as you do, he used me as a freakin pawn for God's sakes! " she looked from Sephiroth to Cloud, daring them to tell her otherwise. To her surprise they didn't. Cloud looked back towards the window, his eyes scanning the horizon. Taking in air he looked towards his friends.

" Just how good are you guys at street fighting? "

" Damn good " Barret said with confidence.

" Then do you think you all could pull off being an assasin for the time being? "

" We'll find out now won't we? " Reno smirked shouldering his tazer, a gun at his hip. Barret's machine arm transformed into a powered gun as Yuffie brought out a giant chinese throwing star like weapon. Rude brought out his own ShinRa made tazor and Zack shouldered his buster sword. Tifa slipped on her ' special ' gloves and balled up her fists. Sephiroth's long sword shook in its sheath, wanting to be used. Sephiroth's hand closed on the hilt, signalling he was ready to help.

" Good...I'm going to need you guys to take out his guards, but don't kill them unless you need to " Cloud said, looking at Sephiroth mostly for the last sentence. Cloud's green eyes shifted as he looked to everyone in the room.

" Lets go ".

Past Sephiroth- 10 Cloud - 4

A silver haired woman looked up as two boys came running to her before jumping into her lap.

" MOMMY! " they both smiled at her, gazing into her dark green eyes. Jenova smiled as she ruffled their hair.

" Sephiroth, your hair is getting so long...should we cut it? " she asked holding up her son's shoulder length silver hair. He shook his head vigoriously.

" NO! I like it like this! "

" Ok ok, it was only a suggestion " Jenova laughed sticking her tongue out at him. Sephiroth mimicked her. Jenova was quick as she grabbed his tongue with two fingers.

" Ha! Got your tongue, guess you can't speak anymore ". Sephiroth pulled from her and shook his head.

" Yes I can! See? Blah blah blah! "

" Ohh...looks like ya got me " Jenova smiled taking her two fingers and running them down Cloud's cheek.

" EWW! MOM! " Cloud giggled as he wiped the salivia with the back of his sleeve. Jenova placed the two of them on the ground.

" Well? What are you waiting for? The table needs to be set! " she laughed as her two sons sped off to the counters, leaping up to grab plates and all materials for dinner. They set the table in under thirty seconds. Jenova had started each of them at an early age to gain as much stamina as possible and to always push their limits, she wanted them to always be the best, even if they didn't think they were. No, her expectations weren't high of them, she just wanted to make sure that they would survive in this world and not live in a nonpossible dream. She heard their front door open and saw Mr. Strife walk in. He smiled up at his wife and two sons as he walked towards them before placing a kiss on Jenova's cheek and ruffling each son's hair. He sat down in the dining chair as his sons pestered him about his day...it was the price for being a parent.

" Hey daddy! What did you do today? "

" Anything of intrest? "

" Bring us something? " Mr. Strife smiled tiredly as he put his briefcase in his lap and began searching through it. He took out a small vile filled with green liquid that was similar to the color of Sephiroth's orbs. Both boys seemed to be lost in a silent ' awe '.

" What is it? " they asked in usion.

" This is called ' Mako '. Its a chemical which inhances one's ability at certain things, we don't know what it could be, for everyone's reaction is different. ShinRa and our Strife services have joined and we now get to experiment with this stuff " Mr. Strife let them hold the vile, watching the green liquid and all its greatness toss and turn in the vile.

" Honey...do you suppose that's a good idea? " Jenova asked, pointing towards their sons.

" It doesn't hurt those who are strong in the heart...I think they'll be fine " Mr. Strife yawned as he stood, walked over to her, and embraced her in a hug.

" Ready? Set?...go! " Jenova pressed the button on the stop watch as her sons became blurs in the kitchen. Cloud- 8. Sephiroth - 12. They were as fast as lightning, moving around the kitchen with such haste. Jenova pressed the button on the stop watch again as the table was set, in merely seven seconds. She smiled brightly at them.

" I've never been so impressed " she said releasing the saved time.

" Mother? What is our reward? " Sephiroth asked.

" Yes, I'm afraid we don't fall for the ' ten minute passed bedtime ' deal anymore " Cloud laughed. Jenova smirked as she reached behind her on the counter before picking up two single bars. Both boy's eyes widend, and a smile formed on their lips.

" Is that...? "

" That it is...you are aware how hard these are to get, aren't you ? " Jenova smiled as she waved the bars from side to side, laughing in spite that their eyes followed them.

"...yeah ".

" After dinner, you may have them, sound fair? " Jenova asked. Both boys nodded as they took their places at the dinner table, greeting their father as he entered through the front door.

" Hi dad! " they both yelled as he walked up to Jenova and kissed her on the cheek and sitting in his usual chair.

" Long day ? " Sephiroth asked. Mr. Strife nodded as he yawned.

" Hun? We ugh...need to talk...about timing " Jenova said.

" Huh? What do you me...oh...ok... after dinner? " Mr. Strife looked up. Jenova nodded as she brought her cassorole to the table and started serving them all. Cloud and Sephiroth had a look of confusion.

" Are we going some where mom? " Cloud asked. Jenova's cheeks turned slightly red.

" No sweetie...mommy and daddy topics...don't worry about it " Jenova patted his head. Cloud shrugged as he picked up his fork and started eating his dinner. Jenova took her seat at the table and began to eat.

" You two ready to take that tour around the reactor today? " Mr. Strife asked as his sons came running down the stairs. The boys wore similar clothes then that of their adult self, usually black with cloth and leather. It gave them the badass look and that was the important thing.

" Should be intresting! " Sephiroth smiled.

" Should be intresting " Cloud mocked. Sephiroth turned around and shoved his little brother off his feet. A laughing Cloud fell to the ground.

" Relax big bro, you get angry way to easy ".

" Your one to talk " Sephiroth crossed his arms. Cloud looked up at him with a simple smile, he was such a calm boy when he was younger. Jenova was staying home this Sunday, taking full advantage of a quiet house as Mr. Strife took his sons to show what work was like. But when he got there he was dragged into a meeting while Sephiroth was in charge of watching Cloud as they roamed around the building.

" I'm bored! " Cloud sighed as he leaned against a nearby wall.

" Hate to say it, but I know how you feel " Sephiroth leaned next to him. He sighed as a woman in a lab coat came out and looked at them with distaste.

" You must be the Strife's boys...what are you doing here? This is no place for children ".

" We're not violating any rules lady, and trust me, I'm very good at breaking them " Cloud scowled.

" And what might your name be? " Sephiroth asked quietly.

" Mrs. Sinn to you ".

" You wouldn't perhaps be Kewl's mom would you ? " Cloud asked. Mrs. Sinn looked at him and didn't answer.

" Look kid, just stay out of any labs and the mako reactor, got it! This is a business, not a playground " she walked off mumbling, her dark hair hiding her dark eyes. Cloud's lips tugged to the side as he got up and began walking again. It was only a matter of minutes before Sephiroth stopped him.

" Hang on a sec, I have to use the bathroom...don't run off, ok? "

" What makes you think I'll do anything? " Cloud asked with a smirk. Sephiroth's face didn't move as he blinked at him. He turned and boots echoed down the empty corrider to get to the restroom down the hall. Cloud sighed and leaned against the wall, awaiting his brother's return. Looking up, a sign caught his intrest. : Mako Reactor : Cloud raised both eyebrows and looked around for any personel coming down the hallways. When none showed up, he slipped his hand over the knob, growling at the fact that it was locked, as well it should be.

Tapping against the door impatiently, he removed the I.D tag that his father had placed on him, allowing him to be in the building. Using the pin part, Cloud picked the lock and the door opened with a click. Poking his head in, he made sure there were no scientists in the room experimenting. Looking through the hallways, he made sure Sephiroth wasn't coming back. He prayed that the bathroom was farther than he thought it was. Slipping inside, he closed the door behind him quietly. He walked up to a large tube filled with the mysterous liquid of Mako. Tapping on the glass he laughed.

" Whats so dangerous about liquidized jello? It'll freeze, then it'll never turn into a liquid again, OH MY! " he laughed sarcasticly. Rolling his eyes, he was about to leave when he collided in with something. Knocking him backwards he tripped and fell onto the floor.

" What did I say about going into labs Strife! " Mrs. Sinn asked angrily, she had followed him just to get dirt on him. It'd give her the excuse to let her husband kick them out of town. No Sinn liked the fact that a Strife had more power, respect, and love by the entire town, when a Sinn was running the place and doing everything they could to keep the town safe. Which it was stupid because even though they were ' helping ', the ones they hired were Strifes.

" Well I would've just left if you hadn't come in here and made me fall " Cloud answered calmly.

" Cloud " Sephiroth said his name with disappointment.

" Oh no you two don't! You're staying right here while I call your father ".

" And just what are you going to tell him? " Sephiroth asked getting a little annoyed. By their father's rule, they still hadn't gotten into trouble, because Cloud hadn't touched anything like Mr. Strife had asked. Mrs. Sinn did indeed call their father, FROM HIS MEETING! Both boys knew it was dangerous to call their father during an important meeting, and man was this important. ShinRa had been discussing plans with Mr. Strife when he suddenly got a call from Mrs. Sinn saying bad things about his children, when Strife himself had been bragging about them. Talk about embarassing.

" You two, go in the corner right now! " Mrs. Sinn slammed her hands on a table.

" BECAREFUL! " both boys yelled seeing the obvious red button of ' Do not touch ' . But she did, accidently anyway. The reactor fired up and began to shake violently.

" You idiots! What did you do! " she screamed at them.

" US! YOUR THE ONE WHO WORKS HERE! YOU TELL US WHAT YOU DID! " Sephiroth and Cloud yelled angrily, they were forever being blamed for things they didn't do. The glass suddenly shattered, sending millions of pieces flying with mako covering them. Sephiroth grabbed Cloud quickly and tried to shield him, but to no avail. The glass pieces pelted through Sephiroth and Cloud's skin, making them fly backwards. All tests on Mako had proven fatal, anyone who touched the raw material was promised an instant death. You could only imagine they boys ' fear. Mrs. Sinn also flew backwards. The blast could be heard...through the entire town, shaking everyone in their homes.

Mr. Strife rushed down corriders, ShinRa behind him. Along with many guards, but they weren't important at the time. Yseung and Elena trailed behind Rufus, watching to make sure he was safe. The blast had not only shaken the building, but it shook Mr. Strife's heart. ( I need to give Mr. Strife a name, its weird calling him that U). Panic settled in his stomach, making it hard for him to keep running. He turned the corner and saw dozens of fires occupying the hallway. His eyes widend.

" Alexander! " Rufus shouted, he was talking to Strife. Alex looked up and turned his attention towards ShinRa.

" You'll never get through those fires! We have to put them out first " Rufus shouted as they all picked up fire extinguishers. They doused the flames quickly and Alex ran into the broken down Mako reactor. The medics with him went to see if Mrs. Sinn was alright as he ran to his sons.

" C...Cloud? S...Seph? ...b...boys? " Strife began to shake uncontrollably as looking up at him were two pairs of glazed over eyes with no breath in their bodies. Both boys were pale, and unmoving. Their eyes fixed and staring into oblivion. Alex bit his lip as tears rolled down his eyes. Picking up both sons he cradled them in his arms, his sobs never dying. Cloud blinked once while Sephiroth blinked twice.

" D...dad? " they both asked softly. Strife pulled them away from the close embrace and looked into their faces. Sephiroth's once green orbs turned into dark slits, catlike. Cloud's pure blue eyes seemed to mix in with sea green, casting off a catlike look every so often. The large cut that ran across Sephiroth's cheek from the graze of glass began healing him right before their very eyes. Cloud blinked and stood up on his own, even though he should have been winded, he had enough stamina to fight a war by himself. The medics were trying to lift a pillar that had fallen on Mrs. Sinn until Cloud walked over and lifted it with three fingers. He looked down at both his hands as he walked back to his brother and father. Someone caught his arm and spun him around and was met by a pair of blue eyes. Rufus stared deep into Cloud's eyes before tilting his head.

" Well I'll be damned...seems your kids have a blood resistance to the stuff and it allows them to absorb the Mako's power without it hurting them. That's amazing and such a rare...no words can really say " Rufus said as he did the same thing to Sephiroth before turning his head from side to side. He walked back to Cloud and lifted the boy up, before throwing him at the wall. Cloud thought for sure he'd hit and Alex thought for sure he'd murder Rufus for the act but stopped as his son didn't even fly that far...because he was flying. Cloud tried to see what was holding him up but all he did was a loop before settling back on the ground safely.

" Now thats cool " Sephiroth pointed.

" Umm...sirs? " the medics asked for the attention of Strife and ShinRa. They both walked over.

" I'm afraid she's dead...her body couldn't handle the mako, just like all we've experimented on ".

" Cloud...you're going to wear yourself out " Sephiroth said as he sat on his bed, half watching Cloud jump from the top bunk and half reading a book. Cloud jumped again and enjoyed the fact that his single wing allowed him to fly and ' swoosh ' around the room. He climbed up again and then jumped again, this time landing hard on the floor. He had only performed this trick only twice so far, why did it stop working.

" Hey...thats not fair " Cloud pouted as Sephiroth laughed at him before helping him up.

" Maybe it was because you got dependent on it "

" How are you so smart? " Cloud asked seriously. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow.

" You think I'm smart? " he asked, feeling a bit of pride.

" Well...yeah...you know nearly everything...like...well lots...can't think of any hard questions for the moment " Cloud shrugged as Sephiroth ruffled his hair.

" Thanks...we should get ready for school "

" Oh...I'm not going today ".

" Why not? "

" Cause mom says she wasn't feeling well so I'm gonna stay home and keep her company ".

" Ohh...want be to drop by during lunch? "

" Up to you " Cloud answered as he hung upside down from his bed. Sephiroth got up and grabbed his bag before descending down the stairs. Cloud snuggled back into his bed and awaited his mother to call for him if she needed anything. A few hours went by and she had been unusually quiet. Getting up he went down into the kitchen, but she wasn't there. Heating up some soup he poured it into a bowl and started making his way upstairs to his parent's bedroom. The door was slightly opened, Cloud didn't remember leaving it open. He poked his head through the doorway and saw a flash of silver, then a shadowy figure climb out the window. Cloud raised an eyebrow until he saw the face of the intruder in the sunlight.

' What is Kewl doing in my house? ' he asked as he opened the door completely and turned on the light. As soon as he did, the ceramic bowl smashed into pieces, soup liquid everywhere.

" M...mommy? " his bottom lip trembled violently as he slowly made his way to her side. Blood stained her sheets as the flash of silver he saw was a knife, and it was implanted in her heart. Cloud outstretched a trembling hand towards her.

" Mommy? " he repeated when she didn't answer. He denied all the evidence of her being dead. She was faking...she cut herself in the middle of the night...she wanted to scare him like she always did...she wanted to spook him to make him laugh...but this wasn't making him laugh.

" M...mm...m...mommy? " he began to cry as the words came out in a whimper. His hands moved slowly to her throat and felt no pulse, Cloud ran out of the house screaming.

Sephiroth yawned as he walked towards his home. Tilting his head to the side in confusion he saw Cloud sitting on the front step, crying. Cloud never cried...he was one that tears nor sadness was an emtion to him, everything else yeah, but not depression. Sephiroth ran the short distance to his brother's side and saw the police cars parked in his driveway, police tape stretched across the door. Sephiroth knelt down to Cloud's eye level.

" Cloud...what is it? " he asked worriedly as Cloud looked him in the eyes, tears still rolling down his cheeks. He lunged into Sephiroth's arms, shaking violently. Sephiroth had never seen Cloud act this way...this worried him.

" Excuse me son but I'm going to need you to get away from that one " an officer said to Sephiroth.

" He's my brother, don't believe me test my blood " Sephiroth scowled back.

" Whose your parents? "

" Jenova and Alexander Strife...why? "

" Well your brother here called the cops...we couldn't understand much, but he directed us upstairs to where Mrs. Strife seemed to be brutally murdered " he said sadly as another car pulled up, behind the wheel was Mr. Strife. Sephiroth's eyes widend.

" M...murdered? " he understood now why Cloud was so shaken. Alex walked over to officers and bent down to pick up his youngest son, trying to shush him to calm him, to do something.

" I want answers...now! " he said shakely. Sephiroth took Cloud from his father's arms, and rubbed his scalp.

" Everything'll be ok...it'll be ok...its ok " Sephiroth said as he held his little brother tightly. He wasn't only trying to reassure Cloud, but himself as well. He sat down on the curb and continued trying to soothe his brother.

" What's the matter little guy?...you act like...you've looked like you've been through a train wreck...and lost someone of importance " an all to familar voice said coldly. Cloud and Sephiroth looked up to see Kewl standing at their driveway.

" YOU! I SAW YOU DO THIS! YOU KILLED MOTHER! " Cloud screamed.

" Yes...but whose going to believe a child killed a well guarded manor when the son was the only one in the house at the time ? " Kewl laughed coldly.

" No matter what you may think, your mother caused her own death " Sephiroth growled. Cloud stood up and began advancing toward Kewl.

" Hey Cloud...I brought your school work and ugh...something happen? " an eight year old Zack walked up to them bag and items in hand. Kewl walked in the direction of home. Cloud leaned against the railing and his eyes drifted to the floor.

" Cloud? You ok man? "

" No...I don't think I'll ever be " he said shakily. Zack looked at him confused and then looked at Sephiroth asking for answers. Sephiroth shook off his question. Zack raised an eyebrow and shook it off and walked over to his best friend. He placed his arms around his shoulder and coaxed Cloud to tell him whatever went wrong, but Cloud stayed quiet.

" You know what makes this worse? We were going to get a sibling...mom was pregnant...thats what she meant by that conversation the other night " Sephiroth whispered quietly. Cloud picked up his head, his green eyes glittering. His eyes narrowed as he began walking down the street.

" Hey kid! You're at a crime scene! You can't just walk off! " one officer yelled as Cloud began crossing the street. Sephiroth and Zack looked at one another, before watching Cloud's fleeting form.

" HEY! COME BACK KID! " the officer screamed as Cloud kept walking. Cloud kept facing forward and kept walking. A passer by saw the police were having trouble and held onto his little shoulders.

" I think you're supposed to stay here " the balding man said. Cloud turned his head slowly and looked into his face.

" Do...not...touch...me " he said darkly as his fist came flying up and smashed the guy's jaw. It caved in as the man fell. Sephiroth and Zack's jaws dropped as they crossed the street and reached Cloud's side.

" Yo! Cloud! Calm down " Zack touched his shoulders lightly. Cloud turned fast and hit both his brother and bestfriend. Zack was quick to cup his cheek from its sorness. He looked at Cloud with utter shock as Cloud ran off. Sephiroth and Zack followed him quickly, watching as he destroyed the town. Running to Kewl's house, Cloud stopped on the lawn.

" KEWL! COME OUT HERE! " he screamed, fists balled at his sides. People were running down the side walk in fear of him. Kewl glanced out his window and saw who it was. He closed the shades quickly. Cloud growled as he marched to the front door, but a little girl came running out, pleading and pushing Cloud to stay back.

" GO AWAY! GO AWAY! " she shoved Cloud hard, making him stumble back.

" GOING TO LET YOUR LITTLE SISTER FIGHT YOUR BATTLES KEWL! COME OUT AND FACE ME! " Cloud scowled angrily as he shoved the little girl away. She came back and tried knocking him down. Cloud growled and picked the girl up by her neck.

" Come down here, or she dies in your place " Cloud lifted her off the ground and shook her violently. Kewl didn't come out. Cloud looked at Sephiroth and smiled manically. Sephiroth's eyes widend and made no attempt to stop him.

" You think I'm kidding! ...fine...you had no second thoughts about killing my mother...so I guess you don't care about your sister " Cloud turned his head and looked up at Kewl who was atop his own staircase, the door had been left open from her running outside. He watched Cloud's eyes carefully, disbelief in them. Cloud shrugged and squeezed, feeling blood run over his fingers in a few seconds. He tossed the girl aside, gazing into Kewl's face contorted with fear, rage, and disbelief. Suddenly someone held him back from going inside, Cloud could feel a racing heart beat against his back.

" Please Cloud! Let it go...come on " Zack was crying, he was scared to. Sephiroth dragged Cloud back along with Zack. Cloud fought against their hold.

" I'll get you! I swear I will Kewl! This...isn't...over! "

End Past

Cloud put on his protective glasses and mounted his fenrir. He breathed in through his nose deeply before looking up, the horizon greeting him. He bit his lower lip and closed his eyes for a second. He looked up and saw Zack mounting his own fenrir. He looked at Cloud and raised his eyebrows.

" Zack...thank you... "

" Huh? " Zack looked at him and tilted his head. No one else was around, they were all getting into positions for this final battle about to take place.

" I said thank you...you know...for everything...I couldn't ask for a better friend " Cloud smiled weakly. Zack smirked.

" You're not going to cry on me are you? "

" I'm being serious here ".

" Well, I'm touched...besides...what are best friends for but to put themselves in danger to save their friends? " Zack smiled as his hand smacked against Cloud's own before they held on.

" But...you're promising me this one thing " Zack looked Cloud square in the eye.

" What? "

" If you and Tifa make this out alive, your getting married, next weekend...I wanna be best man " Zack smiled wide. Cloud laughed.

" Did you really think you wouldn't be? "

" And I'll agree to that " Tifa said as she leaned against the doorway. Both boys looked up as she crossed over and jumped onto Cloud's fenrir. He fired up the engine.

" Let's end this once and for all ".

A/N: I have a favor to ask of all of you. Whether you're religious or not...I beg of you, please pray for me. I leave this Saturday for New York and am staying there till tuesday, but I'm not coming back home yet. I leave from New York to Ireland and am staying there for a little bit. Like a week and few days. So I won't be able to update past friday night...I'll try to update again before I leave Saturday. Damn, rhis chapter is over 17 pages in wordpad, I tried my hardest, hopefully this still has your attention and shows you just exactly why Cloud is a badass ( but he doesn't really need a reason does he? ). Thanks for the reviews, I was happy for my " Bitch author " one. Hands another cookie . Take care everyone

" Huzzah! Alchemypoetry


	13. Wedding party without the wedding

I do not own FFVII nor any of its characters,however the story idea is mine. "Cloti"main pairing.Also a hint of Yuff/Reno (cause they're so childish they go good together). ( Jenova is their mom, k? ) I put all of these little ( ) to seperate it from getting clumped.

In Love,But not with you

Past Sephiroth- 13 Cloud- 9

" I hate this new neighbor hood " Cloud crossed his arms as he leaned his chair on two legs. Sephiroth looked up, anger settling on his expression.

" We wouldn't be here if you'd learned control " he growled. Cloud's gaze drifted upward and met his brother's eyes.

" So this is my fault is it? "

" Who else's could it be? You murdered the youngest Sinn, and because her family is powerful, he kicked us out of our home town. He could have taken so much more, our house, all our money, our very lives! And what do you say? You hate the neighbor hood. Well...suck...it...up. Things are ' not ' going to get better, and you complaining will no change that fact. So get over it! Grow up, life isn't the sugar coated world we used to believe it was. Now we have to live and keep you under our eye like we're you're damn baby sitter...thanks alot Cloud " Sephiroth yelled, his eyes narrowing. His anger faded quick when he looked in Cloud's eyes. There was much more than just ' hurt '. There was a world of depression he had never seen in such a person. Cloud stood up from his chair, letting it fall completely backwards and walked out of the room, mumbling only six words.

" You're right...it is my fault ". Sephiroth heard his brother's footsteps go up the stairs and heard the closing of his room. Sephiroth's anger was now gone completely, a frown tugging at his lips. He really had no right to blame Cloud. It was just as much his fault, he didn't watch Cloud as closely as he was supposed to. Nor did he stop Cloud from the murder, instead, it had been Zack to put his life at risk. And Zack was more easily succomb to death than he was.

Midnight had come swiftly, and still sleep had not come to Sephiroth. He stared out onto his ceiling, watching the blades of his fan spin continously. He yawned as he sat up from his covers. Brushing them aside he picked up a hair tie and quickly tied his hair behind him. Maybe he should get a hair cut...no...he'd keep it like this...in honor of his mother. Once it reached his ankles...then he'd have it cut. Opening the door quietly he walked across the hall to Cloud's room. He'd probably be asleep by now, but it couldn't hurt to try. He tapped on the door with the tip of his finger and entered. His eyes adjusted quickly to the darkness and looked on the floor, then they widend. His jaw dropped as he looked at the words on the wall in blood.

' All...My...Fault ...It's My Fault...Always my fault...forever my...fault ' . Sephiroth walked in, tip toeing past knives and sharp objects encoded with blood on the floor, acting like a trail. Sephiroth's breaths didn't come easy to him. He looked up from the trail and saw Cloud sitting on his bed, his knees up to his chest, his body rocking slightly.

" ...Cloud?...You...you ok? " such a stupid question, he knew. But he felt better if he asked. Cloud didn't look up, didn't speak, just kep rocking back and forth.

" Cloud? "

" All my fault ".

" Cloud...stop it "

" My fault..."

" CLOUD! "

" Fault...mine...all... "

" CLOUD STOP! " Sephiroth shook his brother hard by the shoulders, tears rolling down his face. He hugged his sibling tight.

" Listen to me Cloud...this ' isn't ' you're fault...it never was...and never will be...got that! ANSWER ME CLOUD XAVIAR STRIFE! ANSWER ME! "

Flashback end

Cloud took off from the garage, Tifa holding herself securely to him, both arms around his waist. His eyes narrowed behind his protective glasses. He wasn't that weak little boy any more, and he never would be. He hadn't really understood why he and Sephiroth had been fighting for years, when so long ago he had apologized. He remembered his brother covering for him about the scars across his wrists and collar bone to their father, which he was sure Mr. Strife hadn't fallen for the story. Cloud made a mental note to himself to thank Seph, even if he didn't understand why. He heard Zack's fenrir come up to his side, Barret sitting on the back, not looking to happy. Cloud supressed a laugh as Zack's expression turned to disgust. Reno and Yuffie were behind him, his brother carrying Rude on his other side. Tifa could feel the vibration of her cell in her pocket. Reaching in, she flipped it open and yelled into the reciever.

" HELLO! "

" Why are you yelling? " Aeris asked from the other line.

" KINDA ON THE MOVE! SOMETHING WRONG! "

" Umm...yeah...the church and everything...we're ugh...kinda held hostage " Aeris answered calmly, but urgency under layed her voice.

" By who? " Tifa asked quietly.

" Kewl...he's sent minions after you guys, but expects you, Cloud, and Sephiroth to come to the church...alive... "

" Where are you? "

" Me? I'm in the ladies room...they haven't discovered me yet, but their blocking the doors and the whole enchilada...its not going to be very pretty if something goes wrong, and I didn't bring Phenoix down with me ". A sickening churn in Tifa's stomach made her lean more on Cloud.

" What is it? "

" Its a trap...like everything else " she answered. Cloud rolled his eyes, he was getting rather tired of the same set up. Kewl was certainly not the creative type, always doing the same things over and over until they failed him. It was why he failed ' Plotting Hostile Takeover ' on their exams, not that Cloud had done to well himself but he scored better. Cloud chewed on his lower lip as he drove, they needed a plan. Going in with weapons drawn was to much like him, and Kewl would expect that. It was a battle Cloud couldn't win. They neared the entrance of the city before Cloud motioned for them all to stop.

" Ok...I have a plan...everyone...just go with me on this, alright? "

Kewl awaited at the alter, his eyes watching the heavily guarded door. They'd come...they'd have to. Their friends, even if very few, were still in here. And he had managed to Keep both Strife and Lockhart on lockdown. They hadn't gotten out in time, and were now being held to gun point. Alex Strife looked surprisingly calm, Lockhart looked without a care in the world. Obviously, the thought of their minds being blown from their head didn't bother them one bit. The door opened, the guard had opened it and in walked Sephiroth, putting his hands up in surrender. After him walked in Tifa, no longer in her wedding dress, but still in a nice dress top and bottom. Kewl blinked as he looked up at them.

" She ran off...sorry...but whats the point of a wedding if there's no bride? " Sephiroth asked calmly, smiling at his own humorous joke. Tifa was utterly silent, not speaking what so ever. She looked around the church, looking at all the cameras and guards with gunblades. The two walked up to where Kewl stood, apparently...he was the minister for this ceremony.

" Tifa...do you take Sephiroth to be you're lofly wedded husband, and forever save Cloud? "

" Now why would I do that? "

" What? " Kewl asked, this didn't make sense. She cared about Cloud...didn't she?

" You heard me...frankly I find it very ' wrong ' to marry Sephiroth...because I don't like guys " she shrugged. Everyone in the church's mouth dropped, including her father's.

" But... " Kewl started to say but was cut off by Tifa.

" Never mind the fact that its illegal to marry someone whose related " she smirked a smirk that wasn't her own. Each word she spoke became more deeper and in Cloud's voice. The illusion around him popped and there stood Cloud, rider clothes on. He would never ask Tifa to put her life at risk by this plan. All cameras locked on the sight of him, lasers leaving their tiny dots on him.

" What are you going to do? Shoot me? " Cloud asked, humor in his voice. Kewl's eyes narrowed.

" You have a 1 out of 50 chance of hitting me Kewl...you think it'll work? I wouldn't take my chances...you weren't counting on me to have a plan were you? " Cloud laughed, his hair turning bright red and growing down to his back...no longer Cloud...but now Reno. Sephiroth's figure shrunk into a woman's figure of the famous ninja thief.

" WHO THE HELL ARE YOU! STOP SHAPE SHIFTING! " Kewl screamed as all locked on targets turned off, clearly it was no longer their destined target.

" Who do you want me to be? " Reno asked, his eyes glittering as he turned into Zack. Kewl's eyes spun in his head. Yuffie's form turned into Barret, the machine of an arm, came out and latched onto Kewl's form.

" But more importantly...who do you want to be? " Barret turned into...Kewl...it was like a reflection. But Kewl knew it wasn't for long. His skin went slightly tanner, he felt his hair go up into spikes, he could see the blond strands. He looked...just like Cloud...not good. All lasers locked on him, Kewl's reflection of himself raised his voice.

" Open fire ". Thousands of needle points seemed to enter through him, Cloud / Kewl dropped to his knees, trying to yell to his guards to stop, it was a trick, but no use.

Cloud/ Kewl was having a hard time breathing as he heard his guards being dismissed and his camera system being told to shut off. He felt the illusion slip off, watching his skin return to his normal paleness, his hair turning back its dark color...and he even felt his eyes change from the fake blue to their dark brown. He looked up, the once Sephiroth, once Yuffie, once Barret, and once himself turned into Cloud. It had been him the entire time. The figure on his left turned to Sephiroth...they had changed appearences. Cloud reached into his pocket and took out a small vile that hung around his neck on a chain.

" Let's see you survive " Cloud said coldly as he slipped the vicious liquid into a needle before letting it break through the soft barrier of Kewl's skin. Kewl's dark eyes turned gray and his skin went the most possible pale color containable. His pulse stopped and sagged completely to the floor. Cloud straightened and looked behind him. Everyone in the church was staring at him, eyes wide with confusion and the adrenaline rush from earlier. Aeris was leaning against the doorway of the ladies room as the rest of the party came in, they had been taking care of the extra security. Cloud looked at all the eyes on him before smiling sheepishly and scratching his head.

" So ugh...who wants cake? Cause...we got lots...yeah ".

" Well...I must say...this is a tad bit weird " Tifa smiled as she leaned against the balcony of Strife manor. Cloud came to her side and leaned as well.

" Why? "

" Well...there's a party for a wedding downstairs in your house...and no one's gotten married " Tifa laughed. Cloud smiled, he loved to hear her laugh. Her crimson eyes reflected the stars, giving her that extra shine.

" Call it...a celebration...against all odds ".

" Really? I'm kinda viewing it as a ' whats to come ' party...like practice " Tifa closed her eyes and breathed in the smooth air. Cloud's arms encircled around her, his chin leaning on her shoulder.

" You could call it that to...anything else you would like to practice? " he asked seductively in her ear. Tifa smiled and turned in his arms until she was facing him.

" Down boy...later...lets go and enjoy the party " Tifa laughed as she pushed on his chest, making him back up so she could walk past. She grabbed his hand and led him back down the stairs. Zack asked the D.J to stop the music and direct all attention on him. Everyone went silent. Zack picked up a glass of wine and raised it in the air.

" To you Cloud...for coming up with a good idea...there's a first for everything I suppose " Zack laughed. Cloud's eyes narrowed.

" Don't make me start a food fight in here " Cloud smiled. Sephiroth rolled his eyes.

" I'll get the umbrellas " he sighed. Everyone burst into a roar of laughter, making Sephiroth blink in confusion. He said something funny? Zack chuckled.

" Nah...seriously though...it was a good plan...all is well...Congrats Mr. Strife...Mr. Lockhart...you're related to the two most craziest people on earth, one by force, the other by marriage ". Strife and Lockhart laughed and shook their heads.

" And to everyone we fought with...you know who you are cause I don't...but not the point...whether we fought with you...or against you...remember this...I still don't care to know your name "Zack laughed again, getting a round of laughs with him. Suddenly, a piece of cut wedding cake hit him straight in the face. Zack wiped it off feverishly and looked at Cloud, but he didn't have anything in his hand. Zack looked around and saw frosting on the culprit's hand...Aeris.

" Get your ass down here...you're going to get yourself killed with all these insults " she smiled, putting her hands on her hips.

" You're just afraid I'll sing to you ".

" Don't " she said seriously.

" Yes...please don't until I get my camera " Cloud smiled.

" Ah ha ha...you guys suck...and to think...I was trying to be nice " Zack stuck out his tongue. Cloud smirked as he lifted a piece of cake and hurled it.It hit him again in the face.

" Eh...shut up, get off the stage...and have fun damn ".

" Ok...Ok...so thun...I was like...duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuude...yeah " Reno slurred as he spoke to an already drunk Rude. He was hiccuping uncontrollably.

" No...seriously...you gotta listen...seriously...no really...listen! " he whined pushing Rude slightly. With that Rude fell over to the ground, Reno pouted.

" You're still...not...listening...ahhh...dude...I hate you...bitch... " Reno pointed a wagging finger at Rude bfore slumping over in his chair. Yuffie slumped over her playing cards.

" Go fish " she yawned.

" We're playing poker " Barret blinked. Yuffie blinked, waving her dark hair from her face. She shrugged as she layed the cards down.

" I got nothing ".

" You've got a royal flush Yuff ".

" And that means? "

" You win ".

" Again ? "

" Again " Barret gritted his teeth. Yuffie smiled as she rested her head on her arms. A fork tapped repeatedly against a glass, directing everyone's attention. Everyone looked up, Zack was standing on another elevaited surface.

" I need everyone's attention on me...no insults...I'm being serious this time...I have something I would like to ask you something " Zack jumped off the stage and onto the floor.

" Cloud...you're not the only one whose finally found that someone in their life...Aeris...will you marry me? " Zack asked getting on one knee and pulling out a small velvet box before opening it to a giant dimond. Aeris's jaw dropped, as well as everyone elses. Tears sprung from her eyes and she flew into his arms, screaming or sobbing ' yes '. Tifa had never seen her friend so happy. Cloud laughed loudly.

" Finally...an excuse for this party " he smiled. Zack smiled back as he started turning blue.

" Aeris...you...you ugh...need to let him breathe " Tifa pulled her friend off. Aeris smiled as she let him go and was being showered with congrats and such. Zack walked over to Cloud and shook his shoulder.

" Thanks for the five hundred...it was my last payment on the ring " Zack smiled.

" How much did it cost you? "

" Alot...been saving since you left the neighbor hood ".

" Then I congratulate you...she's something special to you and I know she'll make you happy...and if possible...even more crazy " Cloud hugged him quickly before pulling away. He walked over to Tifa and pulled her away from the crowd.

" I guess I never got the chance to ' really ' propose to you " he smiled sheepishly. Tifa cupped his cheek.

" Whats it matter? I still have you " she leaned against his chest, breathing in his scent. Cloud reached in his pocket and pulled out his own velvet box before opening it. Tifa stared down at the dimond, creatively scuplted. She smiled.

" You thought of this didn't you ? " she smiled brightly as she took the dimond from its purch, it was cut to look like a minture cloud in the sky.

A/N: Ireland is beautiful...and I still have I think one more chapter left. I hope you've all enjoyed this...I'll miss you're reviews...don't be a stranger to my other stories. . HuzzahAlchemypoetry


	14. A perfect ending and wonderous book

I do not own FFVII nor any of its characters,however the story idea is mine. "Cloti"main pairing.Also a hint of Yuff/Reno (cause they're so childish they go good together).

In Love,But not with you

Zack twirled Aeris around for hours...for as long as the party lasted. Sephiroth was fast asleep on the couch, Reno on the floor, booze all around him. Yuffie was surrounded by money from card games she had no idea she had won. Mr. Lockhart and Mr. Strife seemed to have retired to the lobby for a ' smoke '. Rude was slumped over the table and Barret was cursing profusely for his lost money. Kadaj, Azoo, and Loz seemed to be imitaiting Sephiroth, his loyal followers indeed, pretending to be asleep in random places. Cloud shook his head at the three and carryed an asleep Tifa upstairs. He opened his door with one foot, a skill not easily mastered, pushed it open and closed the door behind him. He gently layed her down, tucked her in and kissed her lips lightly. He turned to leave when her hand shot out quick and grabbed the hilt of his pants.

" Had to make it look like a nonobvious idea to the others " Tifa smiled, her eyes still closed. Had they both gone awake upstairs, it would have been obvious, but Tifa had pretended sleep had taken her by surprise. Cloud blinked a few times before smirking at her.

" And people call me the liar ".

" Acting and lying are two different things " Tifa laughed as she sat up, eyes fully opened.

" And what will they think if I don't return and they think your asleep? "

" Please, Zack and Aeris are to distracted. Yuffie's trying to figure out how she became richer, Sephiroth, Reno, Kadaj, Loz, Azoo, and Rude are all out cold. And our fathers don't know whats going on down stairs so how could they possibly know whats going on upstairs? "

" I love you " Cloud smiled as he leaned down to kiss her again. Tifa kissed him back before pulling away, a smile on her face.

" How could you not? And I would surely hope you do, you have to put up with me for the rest of your life ".

" And thats hard? "

" We'll see now won't we? " Tifa tilted her head to the side, her adorable innocent look. Cloud smirked. Tifa smiled back at him and framed his face with her hands.

" You promise to love me forever? " she asked seriously, she'd be damned if their relationship turned out like her own parents. Cloud grabbed her wrists and lowered them from his face and put them on his heart. She knew if he was to lie, the heart would beat twice off rythem.

" Forever ". No beat changed. Tifa smiled happily and hugged him tightly.

" Even if I told you no sex till the wedding? " Tifa smiled.

" Even though it would kill me, yes ". Tifa smiled again.

You could tell just how nervous Cloud was, shaking at the alter. Zack nudged him in the arm.

" Relax would you? Jeez, your scaring the guests ". Cloud swatted at him, telling him to ' shut it '.

" You'll get this same feeling Zack, I promise you ".

" Nervousness? I highly doubt it ".

" No, you'll feel the twisting gut pain cause I'll knock the shit out of you before your reception ".

" Is it that bad? "

" You'll see " Cloud whispered. The all to familar bride music began to play. Everyone stood as brides maids walked down the isle with their escorts of Cloud's friends. Cloud's stomach jumped in anticpitation, doing several flips both backwards and forwards. He breathed through his mouth to keep himself calm as a hooded veiled figure stepped out. Tifa had changed her dress into a strapless form fitting white dress. Yes it was a lie, the color and all, but no one knew but her and Cloud. She held onto her father's arm, a smile on her face underneath the veil. Tears glossed her eyes, making the uneasiness go away. Cloud smiled as she walked closer to him. No one in that church had a dry eye by the end of the reception.

Tifa began to grow dizzy with how many times Zack twirled her. But then again, Aeris had warned her that it would happen.

" ZACK! You're going to make me throw up on my dress " Tifa laughed. Suddenly Zack let go and she spun out, not stopping until someone dipped her low. She opened her eyes, Cloud's face swam in her vision.

" Hi honey " she laughed dizzily. Cloud smiled as he straightened.

" Yo Zack! What'd you do to my wife? " Cloud nudged his friend. He blinked a few times, it was amazing how the words ' my wife ' tingled on his lips. Tifa liked the title greatly as she hugged him tightly. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, her breath tickling him.

" I'm so happy " she whispered as she danced with him. Cloud found himself smiling, in reality, he'd never been this happy.

" Me to " he kissed the top of her head as he spun them around once.

" Ugh...no more spinning for awhile please ".

" Heh...right ".

Tifa looked out the plane window as the sights below her faded in and out of the sun. Cloud smiled as he closed his eyes, letting his head rest on her shoulder. Tifa's hand snaked up and moved through his golden spikes, a smile caressing her lips. She was excited to arrive for their honeymoon. He had asked her if there was anywhere she desired to go, anywhere at all. He was a little surprised when she responded with ' Paris? ' But he kept his promise, and was taking her there now. Yes the eight hour flight was to be suffered through, but they would be arriving now in twenty minutes. Lights made the city look like the inside of a computer. Tifa rested back against her chair and closed her eyes, her hand still ruffling Cloud's hair. She was glad to be out of her wedding dress, and not have anymore people ask her for a dance. She had switched the outfit for her more favorite of black riding clothes, Cloud had as well. Aeris was still her usual self and demanded she bring her back something, even though it was their honeymoon. Cloud had responded with ' we'll bring you back a baby how's that ? ' It had caused Zack to laugh and answered with ' that'll take to damn long '. They'd only be gone for a wee, they wanted to be back for Zack's wedding.

" Tired? " Cloud asked quietly so he didn't disturb those sleeping around him.

" No not really " the seven hour difference in France and the long flight hadn't really at all tired her.

" Thats good " Cloud whispered seductively in her ear, they were, after all,on their honeymoon. Tifa smirked.

" I figured it would be for this honeymoon thing to work out ".

" Is there anything else you will need Mr. and Mrs. Strife? " A servant asked them. They planned on staying at a lodge Alex Strife owned, and it was called earlier for it to be cleaned and such.

" Nah...we'll be good...have the rest of the week off " Cloud answered, his arm around Tifa's waist. The servants bowed as they got into their cars and drove home. Cloud moved forward and closed the door softly before locking its many bolts. The lodge was very spacious indeed, very beautiful as well with quite a view of all of France.

" Mrs. Strife huh?...I hear those are very rare to find in this world " Tifa said with a smile.

" Considering so far your the only one, yeah it is " Cloud smiled as he turned to face her.

" Lucky for you I'm yours " Tifa wrapped her arms around his neck, enjoying his warmth.

" Bedroom? "

" Carry me...your supposed to ". Cloud picked Tifa up bridal style and walked to the master bedroom.

" Am I going to carry you forever now? "

" Only when I ask " Tifa smiled. Cloud laughed.

" Guess I'll be hearing that alot ".

" Hmm...no...I'll walk sometimes...I'm just going to take full advantage of this honeymoon thing " Tifa smiled again. Cloud layed her down on the soft sheets, their lips connecting. Tifa moved her hands to his shirt, tugging on it ruthlessly. She pulled it over his head, breaking their kiss only but a moment. Tifa's fingers traced over his muscles, enjoying them tense beneath her touch. Her fingers expertly began to unfasten the ties and loops that kept Cloud's pants up. She pulled away from their kiss and looked up at him.

" A night like this and you have to wear the most difficult pants you have? "

" Yep ".

" I'm going to end up tearing them in a minute ".

" Don't, I like these ".

" Then where's the magic button that makes them come off ? " Tifa asked, tilting her head. Cloud laughed as he kissed her lips again. He grabbed her hand and put it on the front button of his pants and made her push. With a click all the ties and loops undid themselves.

" Whoa...I didn't think there really was one " Tifa laughed in his mouth. She felt his fingers remove her vest and shirt, then felt a smile of surprise from him. She could read that smile as she kissed him harder to ensure him it wasn't a lie. That and she was actually relieved she didn't wear a bra for the long trip, her vest made it so you couldn't tell. Cloud broke their kiss as his lips trailed across her jawline, down to her collar bone. His tongue glided over her pulse and his previous markings. He drifted lower, still leaving a trail. Tifa jumped when she felt his teeth teasing her breast. She moaned his name as his tongue flicked her nipple, his hands drifting to her hips and undoing her pants.

The material slid off in a matter of moments, bringing the undergarment with it. Cloud tossed it aside and picked up his body.

" How good are you at holding still? "

" What? " Tifa asked breathily, what was he talking about? He charmed a smile at her.

" Do you think you could hold still? "

" For what ? "

" Just say yes or no ".

" I guess ".

" I'll hold you to that...close your eyes " Cloud sat up and crossed his arms. Tifa sighed and closed them, it felt a little odd since she was the only one without any clothes. She felt his hands trace over her hips and down her legs, forcing them apart, though there was no resistance. She felt them go back up to her hips and hold them down firmly, did he think she'd run? She then felt something soft on her womb. Her face contorted into confusion, then the familar senses kicked in. Only his hair was that soft. Stars exploded into her vision as she felt his tongue glide in her womanhood. Her mouth opened but no sound came out at the over whelming pleasure taking its course. Now she knew why he held her hips down. Tifa's fingers entangled themselves in the sheets below her, hearing them tear as her nails cut through them. Even Aeris hadn't prepared her with this information, probably because it would be a bit embaressing to talk about. Tifa squirmed against his hold, she couldn't help it.

"...C...Cloud " Tifa whispered frantically, she couldn't breathe. It was all to much, so much to deal with. Tifa's eyes glazed over completely as she arched her neck, a moan escaping her. She wanted more, so much more, until it was to much to bear. She bit down on her lower lip, her hands slowly moving to Cloud. Her body jolted once...twice...

" Mnf...C...Cloud...I...I need you...now " she breathed her climax. She heard him chuckle as he moved up. His tongue left a trail up to her neck. He moved his lips over to her's, feeling her need drive him on.He shrugged off his pants and kicked them away. Tifa's legs wrapped around his torso, bringing him the very closest he could to her. Cloud smiled in her mouth and pulled away slowly.

" Whats the matter Teef? "

" Your going to drive me crazy " she breathed in his ear.

" Then my goal is set " he laughed again as his hips grinded against her's. Tifa growled at her annoyance and pushed on Cloud's shoulders, forcing him backwards. Her sudden strength surprised him as she forced his back against the mattress.

" You better pray you didn't give me mako of some sort " Tifa said huskily. Cloud raised his eyebrows in amusment. Tifa straddled herself to his hips and held onto his shoulders, nails digging into his flesh as she rode him. Cloud's hands gripped her waist, keeping her from leaving. Tifa leaned down and captured his lips with her own, their tongues dancing in rythem. Tifa could feel his muscles tightening with every move. Cloud moaned in Tifa's mouth, he'd be damned if he came before she did. He sat up, their bodies molding together as one. He flipped their position, lying her lightly against the pillows. Softness of the sheets and the roughness of him, turned her on even further. She whimpered in his mouth, her legs holding tightly to him. Cloud thrusted deep into her, making her shudder. She was his, by both law and love. Every thrust made her soar to new heights. Tifa's nails raked across his back as her legs squeezed his hips, her climax hitting. Her muscles contracted all around him, sending him over the edge. He slowly eased himself onto his elbows and nuzzled her neck.

" I guess I should expect this often huh? "

" Yep ".

One year later

Cloud unlocked the front door of the manor he owned with Tifa. He decided to get a job and chose to be a teacher at the SOLDIER Academy. He wanted Tifa to do whatever she pleased, and she had chose to be a stay at home wife with Aeris. They spent the day with eachother having fun, and night with their husbands. Zack learned of the nervousness at his wedding, and the reception had gone well. Zack worked with Cloud since it was what they were best at. The industries joined together and Sephiroth took over, letting his father stay home. Sephiroth had finally got into a relationship himself with Kadaj's sister, Serenity. Serenity had taken a liking to Tifa and Aeris and became fast friends. She had silver hair, naturally, not by dye. Cloud was very pleased with his life and still maintained a relationship with his friends. When he opened the door, the sound of the television greeted him. He dropped his keys in a bowl on a stand near the door. They ' plunked ' loudly. The television shut off and out walked Tifa, a black material dress hugging her figure. Cloud raised his eyebrows, but she didn't answer.

" I got you a present " she said with a smile. Cloud tilted his head.

" Its not my birthday, not our anniversary, not valentines day, not any holiday...why did you get me a present? "

" Well one, because I wanted to and two...I'm surprised you know when all those dates are "

" You doubt me? "

" No...do you want your present? "

" Sure " Cloud shrugged as Tifa went back into the living room and retrieved a box from the couch. She handed it to him and watched him remove the ribbon and open the lid. He stopped as he looked inside, before pulling the object out. A book. It was light blue with golden writing on the front. Cloud read the title for the ninth time. ' 1,000 unique baby names ' . His jaw dropped as the book fell to the floor. His arms wrapped around Tifa's small frame and hugged her tightly to him. Now, he was the happiest he could ever be.

A/N: Yes, it pains me to say this, but its over...for now...you heard me. A sequal has come into play called " Life's tough, get over it ". You know who it'll be, whose story it'll be. Cloti's famous kingdom heart son Sora. Look for it later, k? I have " Dying to be with you " to finish, cause its gonna be a short story, and I have my new Naruto story which you must read if you like SasuSaku . ...I know, I'm a tease to you all for info about the sequal. I'm an evil bitch aren't I? Its in the making...so it should be up soon. Hope you liked this story, I never in my life thought this one story would get 8150 hits, on this one story. I know, holy crap! But, I will miss you all, I look forward to your reviews on the sequal which should be up before August.

Huzzah! Alchemypoetry


	15. Sequal Teaser

I do not own FFVII nor any of its characters,however the story idea is mine. I also do not own and Kingdom Heart Characters. "Cloti", Sora/ Kairi main pairing. " Teaser " ( Supposed to be a few years later...Sora's 12, Riku is 13 ) and don't ask me how ? U

Life's Tough, Get over it

" And who can tell me the most useful combat moves when in a close encounter? " Cloud asked, walking around his student's desks. None of them spoke up, each fearing that he would call on them as his boots clunked against the tile. He let a sigh and walked back to his desk.

" None of you studied did you ? "

" No sir ". At least they were honest. Sighing again he leaned his chin on his palms.

" Then tonight's your last chance...I'm way to nice on you guys... "

" Its cause we're freshmen "

" Yeah...thats probably it...well since the bell is about to ring...if you don't study tonight, then you all fail tomorrow's exam...no more chances...understood? "

" Yes Sir! "

" Good...dismissed ". Every student picked up their things and filed out, one student waited until all the others had filed out. He had silver hair and bright green eyes.

" Uncle? "

" Yes Riku? "

" Father wants to know if tonight is good for a family gathering " the boy held his things tightly, afraid they would drop and earn him a scolding.

" Yeah...sure...tell Serenity and Seph I say hi ".

" Yes Sir ". Freaky...Riku treated Cloud with the respect Seph treated their father. Cloud picked up an eraser and wiped off the marker on the board, his senior class would be coming in soon. A knock at the door sounded and then opened. In walked a twelver year old boy with spikey dark hair and bright blue eyes. Cloud turned around and smiled at his son.

" Whats up Sora? "

" I don't feel so good daddy " Sora truely looked sick, he had no reason to lie to his father, he didn't have any of his classes. Cloud squatted down and extended an arm, placing his palm over his forhead.

" Your burning up...I'll call your mother and ask if she can come pick you up ".

" No ".

" Why? "

" I don't wanna bother her ".

" You want to sit behind my desk for the day then ? "

" Yeah ".

" Alright...but don't try and distract the seniors from their testing...I'll take you home during lunch...let me contact the office and tell them you won't be attending your next class " Cloud lifted Sora and placed the boy in his chair. He picked up the phone and began to dial a familar number.

" Front office ".

" Your working the office now ? " Cloud asked. He heard a chuckle on the other end.

" My planning hour yeah...whats up spikes ? "

" Sora's not well...so he's not going to his next class...think you could put that in the computer, or is it to complicated Zack ".

" Ass...yeah, I'll put it in. You let him get away with way to much ".

" And you don't treat Kairi like a princess ? "

" ... I'll put it in the computer ".

" Thanks...see you at our little gathering "

" Your dragging me in that to ? "

" Yep...bye ".

A/N: A teaser of whats to come..., its evidence that a sequal is coming. Let me know, this will show up on chapters and you will read it. You know why? Because all of you with alerts will be puzzeled by how there's another chapter to a completed story...enjoy the teaser, and let me know how much you want the sequal done Huzzah Alchemypoetry


End file.
